Destino
by Setsuna Cooper
Summary: Joanne Lynn Yaxley ha sufrido la reciente muerte de sus padres. Ha llegado a Hogwarts durante el Quinto Año y se meterá en problemas gracias a sus nuevos amigos.
1. Nueva en Hogwarts

**- Nueva en Hogwarts -**

Empezaba el quinto año del trío dorado en Hogwarts y para sorpresa de ellos (y de todos) junto con los alumnos de primer año, entraba al gran comedor una chica ya bastante más grande que nunca habían visto.

Hermione la analizó rápidamente. Tenía el cabello castaño claro, era medianamente alta y sus ojos eran color avellana. Llevaba la capa sin distinción de casa y parecía ser de su edad.

¿Acaso alguien en su sano juicio querría ir a Hogwarts luego del regreso del _Señor Tenebroso_?

La joven caminaba lentamente y con la cabeza gacha maldiciendo a todo y todos. Pasar ese momento vergonzoso estaba de mas, perfectamente habría podido terminar la escuela en América. Pero luego de todo lo que sucedió… agradecía la _ayuda _que Severus Snape le había brindado, a pesar de saber perfectamente que todo eso era por obligación.

Todo el colegio la miraba. Esperó las presentaciones de los profesores, que los nuevos alumnos fueran repartidos en sus respectivas casas y cuando fue su turno, todas las miradas fueron a parar en ella de nuevo.

-Joanne Yaxley- Llamó la profesora McGonagall haciendo una seña para que la joven se acercara hasta el sombrero seleccionador.

La casa de Slytherin levanto la cabeza y se interesó por la chica de inmediato. Los Yaxley eran mortífagos sangre pura, bastante famosos y adinerados. Eran una familia de renombre, ya que eran magos y brujas bastante capaces e inteligentes. Y la última noticia que habían tenido de ellos es que habían huido hacia otro lugar luego de la primera guerra mágica.

-Draco ¿La conoces? Seguro que será una Slytherin- Comentó Pansy Parkinson con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Draco se limitó a asentir mientras ignoraba a su amiga.

-No la conozco, pero supongo- Musitó el rubio despreocupado.

Harry se dio cuenta por el interés de las serpientes por la chica y de cierto modo, se preocupó. Tal vez algo tenía que ver la llegada de Umbridge y ella a Hogwarts luego de lo que había sucedido con Lord Voldemort.

Ron le palmeó el hombro y apuntó hasta donde Joanne estaba. Sentada, ruborizada y evitando el contacto visual con todo el mundo.

La profesora McGonagall le colocó el sombrero seleccionador y este soltó un pequeño suspiro de sorpresa.

Snape movía los dedos nervioso sobre la mesa. Esa chica tenía que ser una Slytherin u ocultar su pequeño secreto sería un dilema. Menuda tarea le había encargado tan amablemente Dumbledore. Adoptarla. Adoptar a una adolescente hormonal que probablemente, le causaría muchos problemas en adelante.

Joanne cerró los ojos.

-Uhm… Yaxley… Los Slytherin han dominado tu sangre toda la vida ¿No? La sangre llama a la casa de las serpientes… Pero… hay algo diferente… - Murmuró el sombrero.

El silencio y el nerviosismo inundaron el gran comedor.

-¡Gryffindor!- Gritó.

Un gritito de sorpresa salió desde la boca de los leones y las serpientes. Y de Joanne.

Sin poder mover ni un solo musculo, la castaña tuvo que ser empujada y guiada por la profesora McGonagall hasta la mesa de su nueva casa en donde la sentó entre Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas, quienes se limitaron a estrechar la mano de su _nueva_ compañera.

Snape aún no podía cerrar la boca. Y como si hubiera sabido desde el principio que iba a suceder, Dumbledore le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Empezó el gran banquete y Joanne apenas probó bocado. Solo bebió jugo de calabaza esperando que ese momento terminara lo antes posible.

-Y… ¿Joanne? ¿De dónde eres? ¿Por qué has llegado este año a Hogwarts?- Preguntó Ron de manera amable. La castaña levanto la mirada y se encontró con el pelirrojo, quien le sonreía sinceramente.

Aunque si supiera que Ron había perdido la apuesta para decidir quién le hablaba primero, lo enviaría al mismo infierno.

-Nací en Londres pero he vivido toda mi vida en América. Y llegué aquí por órdenes del Ministerio de Magia. Mis padres fueron asesinados así que estoy bajo tutoría… de un pariente aquí- Mintió. Mintió porque Snape le había dicho repetidas veces que nadie debía saber sobre su conexión.

Ron agachó la cabeza. Sentía que había cometido el peor error de su vida al hacer hablar a la chica sobre eso.

-Joanne Yaxley, es un placer. Soy de quinto año así que... – Hizo una pausa y suspiró. No sabía cómo continuar porque no quería estar ahí, no quería que nadie le hablara ni que se entrometieran en su vida.

-Bienvenida. Soy Harry Potter. Ella es Hermione Granger y él, Ron Weasley- Saludó el pelinegro- También estamos en quinto año- Agregó.

Joanne se sorprendió. Ahí estaba el chico por el cual sus compañeras en América suspiraban y babeaban. Incluso, se denominaban _La Generación Potter_ al coincidir en el año de estudio con el niño que vivió.

En cuanto la cena terminó, McGonagall se acercó hasta Hermione y Harry.

-¿Serian tan amables de enseñarle todo lo básico a la señorita Yaxley?- Preguntó la profesora. Hermione asintió de inmediato y le dio un codazo a Harry para que hiciera lo mismo – Gracias- Agregó para retirarse.

Los tres recorrieron el castillo mientras Hermione le explicaba todo y le daba pequeñas clases de historia a la castaña. Harry solo caminaba en silencio y sonreía de vez en cuando, solo para no molestar a Hermione.

En cuanto el recorrido terminó y entraron en la sala común, todos los Gryffindor miraron a la chica de ojos avellana de manera curiosa. El primero en acercarse para estrechar su mano fue Neville, luego todos los hermanos Weasley, Parvati, Katie y Lavender.

Sonrió para todos sin excepción. Pero en cuanto subió hasta la habitación y vio que había una cama extra para ella, cerró las cortinas y se metió bajo las sabanas esperando caer en el sueño eterno.

-¿Joanne?- Preguntó Hermione corriendo un poco la cortina.

-Lo siento, Granger, no estoy muy bien- Mintió.

-¿Quieres que le diga a algún profesor?- Insistió.

-No. Solo… dormir. Eso – Respondió levantando la cabeza. La castaña asintió mientras veía como la de ojos avellana hundía la cara en la almohada.

Bajó y se encontró con Ron y Harry, quienes conversaban muy secretamente.

-¿Y?- Preguntó el pelirrojo al ver como la castaña se acomodaba a su lado en el sillón.

-¿Y que, Ronald?- Respondió rodando los ojos Hermione.

-¿Averiguaste algo sobre ella? Digo, se me hace muy sospechoso que haya venido a parar a Gryffindor…- Contestó Ron.

-He leído sobre esa familia. Son mortífagos sangre pura… - Comentó la castaña mordiéndose el labio inferior. Harry y Ron abrieron un poco la boca sorprendidos – Y como dijo ella, fueron asesinados hace poco. Leí que Joanne uso magia como tú, Harry, fuera de la escuela. Y así pudo salvarse, por lo que fue considerado como legítima defensa y no fue expulsada - Agregó.

-¿Y… donde averiguaste todo eso?- Preguntó Harry algo desconcertado.

-Apareció en El Profeta- Respondió con simpleza. Ambos amigos se miraron un poco sonrientes. Era inquietante la habilidad de Hermione. Saber de todo sobre todo.

* * *

Cuando Joanne despertó, era muy temprano aun. Suspiró y abrió las cortinas, donde se encontró sobre su baúl con una sorpresa.

Varios cambios del uniforme completo de Gryffindor. Se extrañó. Seguramente había sido Snape.

Tomó la ropa y fue hasta el baño, en donde estuvo un largo tiempo relajándose en las cálidas aguas de las duchas. Se vistió y salió disparada a recorrer Hogwarts antes de que alguien si quiera le dirigiera la palabra. Durante el día, su primera clase fue Historia de la Magia, en donde evitó contacto con todos.

Más aún en la segunda clase. Pociones con Snape. Se aburrió en Adivinación y gracias al cielo, apareció Estudio de las Runas Antiguas.

Pero pronto llegaría su clase favorita. Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Se sentó en una esquina, en el último pupitre, completamente sola. Ya había ordenado todos sus materiales cuando alguien comenzó a jugar con un ave de papel mágica, que había que reconocer, era bastante bonita. Cuando fue hacia su dirección, con la varita le dio un pequeño empujón, sonriendo.

Sonrisa que sorprendió a los presentes. La castaña no despegó la vista del hechizo hasta que otro estudiante se sentó bruscamente a su lado.

-Mi esfuerzo del día será estar al lado de una Gryffindor toda la clase- Murmuró el chico.

-Bonitos modales- Replicó Joanne ignorando al estudiante. Este bufó y ella le dirigió la mirada solo para molestarlo.

Era un Slytherin. Y bastante guapo. Era un chico rubio de ojos grises, alto y olía estúpidamente bien. _Draco Malfoy_.

Draco le dedico una miradita de arriba a abajo. Era de su gusto, aunque el gran pero era que la chica era Gryffindor y tal vez no podría _divertirse_ con ella tanto como lo deseara.

-Joanne ¿Te sientas conmigo adelante?-

Hermione interrumpió a la pareja al ver que la pobre castaña estaba siendo devorada con la mirada. Tomo la mano de la chica y esta tomo sus cosas y se puso de pie.

-La sangre sucia al rescate- Ironizó el rubio con una sonrisa en los labios. Hermione solo rodó los ojos.

-Cállate, imbécil- Bufó Joanne. Su compañera se sorprendió y el Slytherin también, quien solo abrió la boca para replicar, pero no lo logró- Vámonos, Granger- Musitó algo avergonzada. Ambas caminaron hasta un pupitre vacío y acomodaron sus cosas.

-Veo que conociste a Malfoy- Suspiró Hermione.

-No deberías aguantarle cosas al oxigenado ese- Gruñó Joanne. Hermione soltó una risita y se sorprendieron cuando el ave de papel caía incinerada en el pupitre de alguien más.

La culpable de eso había sido la nueva profesora, Dolores Umbridge, quien con su sonrisa falsa comenzó a hablar y a caminar entre los pupitres dando la bienvenida en su clase. Repartió los libros y siguió con su discurso hasta que Hermione la interrumpió.

-Aquí no hay hechizos- Comentó extrañada.

-¿Y para que necesitarían hechizos? Aprenderán defensa de una manera teórica y segura- Respondió la mujer, aun sonriendo.

-¿Y cómo nos defenderemos?- Preguntó Harry, pero Umbridge lo ignoró- ¿Cómo nos defenderemos de él, que ha regresado?- Insistió.

-¿El regreso de quién? – Pregunto la profesora.

-No sé, Lord Voldemort, tal vez- Ironizo Harry. En cuanto ese nombre salió de los labios del pelinegro, todos agacharon la cabeza.

-Él no ha regresado, señor Potter. Todo lo que sucedió fue un terrible accidente- Soltó nerviosa Umbridge. Harry replicó pero lo único que consiguió fue un castigo después de clases.

-No es que este mintiendo, _profesora_ ¿Por qué esta tan segura de que… Voldemort no ha vuelto?- Preguntó Joanne en medio de su enojo. Había sido culpa del _que no debe ser nombrado_. Todo. Todo era su culpa, que ella estuviera ahí, en Hogwarts, huérfana, a cargo de alguien a quien no conocía.

Los demás estudiantes seguían con la cabeza gacha. Y la castaña, al igual que su compañero, se ganó un castigo.

Cuando terminaron las clases, Joanne fue hasta la oficina de Dolores en medio de un nerviosismo infernal. La mujer la hizo pasar y mientras le daba la espalda, le ordeno que escribiera una frase.

_No debo decir mentiras._

La castaña tomó la pluma y a la mitad de la segunda frase sintió como su mano quemaba y dolía demasiado. Lo que estaba escribiendo en el papel, se estaba marcando en su piel.

_Vieja zorra_ pensó Joanne en un arrebato. Esperaba que a Potter no le tocara el mismo destino.

En cuanto el 'castigo' (más bien, tortura) terminó, corrió hasta la oficina de Snape. Tocó la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos. La estúpida herida dolía y mucho.

-Señorita Yaxley- Soltó el azabache mientras la hacía pasar. Cuando entró, vio que Malfoy estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de cuero, pero se estaba poniendo de pie para salir.

-Profesor… necesito ayuda ¿Tiene algo que pueda curar esto?- Preguntó la castaña en una confianza meramente urgente. Extendió la mano y Snape la tomó delicadamente. Malfoy cerró la puerta y se giró para ver que era por lo que la _nueva _estaba llorando.

-¿Quién le hizo eso?- Preguntó Snape sorprendido.

-… La profesora Umbridge. Un castigo poco ortodoxo- Ironizó la castaña. Snape con su mirada seria de siempre, miró al rubio.

-Malfoy, cúrela. Sabe el hechizo. Y cuando termine, déjenos solos- Murmuró el azabache. Draco no podía negarse, así que ignorando el incidente que habían tenido en la clase pasada, rodó los ojos y se puso frente a Joanne, quien seguía lagrimeando.

-Pareces un bebé llorón, Yaxley- Soltó con sarcasmo Draco mientras sacaba la varita y cicatrizaba la herida.

-Cuando tenga tiempo tomare un cuchillo y escribiré en tu carne, Malfoy- Respondió la castaña. Draco rió – Duele - Sollozó.

El rubio levanto la vista. Joanne hacia muecas de dolor periódicamente y las malditas lagrimas no se detenían. Ciertamente, parecía un bebé.

-No es para tanto. Agradece que fue Snape quien me pidió esto, si no, olvídalo. Eso es todo- Gruñó Draco mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía de la oficina.

-Gracias- Susurró Joanne. Draco la escuchó y sonrió.

La castaña se sentó en el sillón donde previamente había estado el rubio esperando a que Snape volviera. En cuanto lo vio venir, se puso de pie rápidamente.

-Gracias, profesor, por todo. El uniforme y… esto- Suspiró.

-Para mi desgracia, Yaxley, eres mi responsabilidad ahora. Si no tienes nada más que decir…- Dijo Snape invitando a salir a la castaña.

-¿No podemos hacer esto más fácil, profesor? Un poco de simpatía conmigo no estaría mal- Soltó Joanne.

-Lo dice la chiquilla que ignoró totalmente a su profesor en Pociones. Largo, Yaxley-

Joanne fue sacada de la oficina con un pequeño empujón en la espalda. Rió largamente antes de volver a su sala común, en donde se sentó en un sillón vacío.

Estuvo sola hasta que Harry se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué tal te fue, Joanne?- Preguntó el pelinegro con una sonrisa. El también esperaba que la chica no tuviera la misma suerte que él, pero se equivocaba. La castaña le mostró la cicatriz.

-Un tatuaje nuevo, Potter- Ironizo ella. Harry suspiró – Así como vamos, a todos nos espera esto- Agregó.

Dejaron de hablar en cuanto Hermione y Ron se sentaron a su lado. La chica los regañó por la cicatriz, diciéndole que debería decirle a Dumbledore.

-Cuando los padres se enteren…- Soltó el pelirrojo. Joanne se puso de pie y dejó la conversación. Pensó que tal vez al inteligente Weasley se le había olvidado que dos de los presentes… no tenían padres.

Llegó hasta la mitad de una escalera cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba. Era Harry.

-¡Joanne!- Gritaba el pelinegro.

-¿Potter?- Preguntó ella.

-Siento… lo de antes. ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer con esto?- Preguntó el de la cicatriz con forma de rayo.

-No te preocupes. No lo sé, nada. Esperar… seguiremos siendo castigados hasta que _el que no debe ser nombrado_ aparezca y nos mate a todos- Respondió la castaña.

-¿Lo dices por lo que me pasó… o… sabes algo más?- Preguntó el pelinegro.

-A pesar de no haberlo visto con mis propios ojos, te creo, Potter. Y sé que está reuniendo un ejército… todo lo que me pasó gira en torno a él y no sabes las _putas_ ganas que tengo de tenerlo frente a frente y asesinarlo- Escupió la chica. Su lenguaje y tono de voz sorprendieron a Harry, quien unió unos cuantos puzles en su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que Joanne no era del otro bando, si no, estaba con él.

-Joanne ¿Puedes contarme lo que sucedió?-

-Mi historia es un poco larga, Potter-

-Caminemos-

Ambos tomaron rumbo hasta el bosque prohibido mientras Harry escuchaba la increíble y dolorosa historia de Joanne.

* * *

¡Hola! Es mi primer fic de Harry Potter así que cualquier comentario/duda/queja/sugerencia es bienvenido.

¡Dejen sus comentarios!


	2. Recuerdos Familiares

**- Recuerdos Familiares -**

Joanne introdujo la llave en el cerrojo de su casa y de inmediato escuchó como alguien corría hacia ella. En cuanto abrió la puerta, su madre la abrazo con alegría, haciendo que la chica soltara su maleta y esta cayera hasta el suelo. El ruido provocó que Caelum, la lechuza color canela que la castaña había comprado en primer año chillara un poco.

-Madre ¿Cómo han estado? Casi no me enviaron cartas- Reprochó la castaña. Le habían enviado una o dos cartas en todo el año y no había podido ir a su casa en las festividades, por razones que aún no le explicaban.

La madre de Joanne se afligió. No quería contarle que desde hace tiempo, _alguien_ los había estado visitando de manera poco amable para _reclutarlos_.

-Hemos estado bien, cariño. Tu padre está en su despacho… dale la sorpresa- Respondió la mujer, tomando las cosas de su hija, mientras esta caminaba sigilosamente hasta la habitación. Extrañamente la puerta estaba abierta, así que entró y se encontró con su padre dormitando en la silla.

-Padre- Susurró al acercarse a él. El hombre dio un respingo y se puso rápidamente de pie, para abrazar a su pequeña.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te ha pasado nada?- Preguntó afligido. La madre de Joanne se recargó sobre el marco de la puerta, mientras se preparaba para explicar todo.

-No, padre. Todo salió bastante bien, mis calificaciones son excelentes como siempre- Presumió. Pero al ver la mirada de su padre, el nerviosismo la invadió -¿Qué sucede?-

-Ha vuelto, hija. Y nos quieren con él- Respondió el hombre de manera seca y directa. Joanne abrió un poco la boca, entendía perfectamente esas palabras y simplemente no quería.

Les había costado años a sus padres sacarse la culpa y el remordimiento por haber participado en esa maldita guerra. Y ahora, que estaban lejos y todo iba bien ¿Había vuelto?

-Les hemos dicho que no innumerables veces, hija. Pero insisten… y ahora que tú has vuelto…- Agregó su madre.

-¿Quieren que yo… me una también?- Preguntó la castaña en medio de un casi ataque de histeria.

-Es lo más probable. Hay otro muchacho, de tu edad, involucrado en todo esto. No discriminan si son jóvenes aun. Quieren un ejército y mientras más reclutados haya, mejor- Respondió su madre.

La conversación se interrumpió cuando alguien tocó el timbre de la casa. El padre de Joanne dejó a ambas mujeres en su despacho y al descubrir quién era, se llevó una desagradable sorpresa.

Peter Pettigrew entró sin siquiera ser invitado.

-Ahora que están los tres… necesitamos una respuesta, Yaxley- Bramó Colagusano. La madre de Joanne tomo la mano de su hija y la llevó a la reunión.

-No, Peter. No volveremos- Respondió el padre de Joanne con seguridad. Colagusano sonrió y sacó su varita, por lo que los tres Yaxley tomaron posición de defensa.

-¿Ya te había dicho que tu respuesta debía ser si o sí?- Gritó y apunto a Joanne - _Avada Kedavra – _

Joanne la esquivó ágilmente, pero su padre se interpuso para defenderla y murió en el lugar. La madre de Joanne defendió a su hija hasta el final, pero también fue víctima de la maldición.

La castaña, en medio de las lágrimas y la furia, veía como aquel desgraciado se reía en su cara.

- _Expelliarmus_ – Dijo agitando un poco su varita, desarmando a Colagusano. Y antes de que este pudiera hacer algo – _Crucio_ – Agregó.

Veía como el hombre se retorcía en el suelo. Había funcionado. Estuvo un minuto así hasta que la desconcentró otro hombre, de cabello largo y rubio, que se apareció en el lugar, por lo que detuvo la maldición. El hombre tomó por el cuello a Colagusano y ambos desaparecieron. Lucius Malfoy había entrado brevemente en escena.

Joanne guardó su varita y gritaba mirando hacia el suelo. Sus padres muertos a causa del capricho de Lord Voldemort por tenerlos con él.

Su soledad no duró mucho hasta que el ministerio de magia apareció en el lugar. Y no era para menos, una estudiante menor de edad había usado una Maldición Imperdonable, aunque por la situación, fue juzgada favorablemente.

En la noche siguiente, Dumbledore y Snape irrumpieron también en la casa de Joanne. Ella se asustó, pensó que nuevamente, eran secuaces de Voldemort y tendría que aceptar o morir.

-Joanne… Nos hemos enterado de tu situación. Tu madre me envió una carta pidiéndome que si les sucedía algo, te ayudáramos- Dijo con calma el director de Hogwarts. Snape solo se limitó a escuchar – Soy el profesor Dumbledore, Director de Hogwarts y él es el profesor Snape- Agregó.

-¿Son aliados de Voldemort?- Preguntó la castaña en medio de su sorpresa – Si es así, váyanse, por favor.

-No. Hemos venido para ayudarte. Puedes seguir estudiando en Hogwarts, pero tendrás que volver a Inglaterra. La casa de la familia Yaxley en Londres ya no existe, aunque por lo que tengo entendido, tu padre compró una en Wiltshire para ti, por lo que eso facilita las cosas ¿No crees, Joanne?- Respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa. Titubeo un poco antes de continuar, pero debía ofrecerlo – Aunque también estamos reclutando gente, para ser sincero. Nos estamos preparando para luchar contra Voldemort-

Snape volteó para verlo fijamente a los ojos. No planearía incluirla en la Orden del Fénix así de rápido ¿O sí?

La castaña extendió la mano. Si algo podía hacer, era por lo menos, intentar vengar a sus padres. Y tal vez dejar todo atrás sería una buena idea.

-Cuenten conmigo, profesores. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudar a derrotarlo-

Al finalizar, Dumbledore estrecho la mano de la joven con firmeza.

-Bienvenida a la Orden del Fénix- Dijo el mayor – Por cierto. Como entenderás… no podemos sacarte de aquí así como así. Severus, aquí presente, será tu nuevo tutor - Agregó.

Joanne, luego de soltar la mano de Dumbledore, asintió. No había nada más que hacer.

Y a la mañana siguiente, Severus se transformó en tutor y padrino de Joanne. En una semana, se leyó para ambos el testamento de los padres de la castaña. Los Yaxley habían dejado todo para su hija (que no era poco) y le hicieron entrega de las llaves de la nueva casa a Snape. Él sería el responsable de entregárselas a Joanne cuando la joven cumpliera los 17 años.

La casa de américa se vendió y fue agregada a la fortuna de la joven. Empacó sus cosas y se apareció junto a Snape y Dumbledore en Hogwarts, donde pasó todo el tiempo hasta que fue presentada como miembro oficial de la Orden con los miembros actuales, menos los hijos de los Weasley, Harry y Hermione, por eso no se conocieron antes.

* * *

Joanne le contó todo eso a Harry mientras caminaban, omitiendo solamente la parte de Snape, ya que como se lo había prometido al profesor, no le diría nada a nadie a menos que él quisiera.

-No sé si haya sido correcto que te enteraras de todo esto. Es complicado, Potter. Sé que todo o por lo menos la gran mayoría de Hogwarts me conoce como hija de mortífagos, pero… mis padres se arrepintieron hasta el final…- Comentó la castaña.

-Sabes, Joanne… la persona que mató a tus padres, es Peter Pettigrew. Ese tipo también traicionó a los míos, entregándoselos a Voldemort. Y el hombre de cabello largo y rubio… creo que es Lucius Malfoy- Respondió Harry.

-¿Malfoy? No me digas que el oxigenado, el que molesta a Granger…-

Joanne maldijo por lo bajo al ver como Harry asentía. El hombre no había hecho nada, sí, pero había rescatado al hombre que asesinó a su familia, así que nunca lo perdonaría. Y había estado a metros de su hijo sin poder decirle nada. Tal vez él era el joven del que le hablo su padre antes de morir. Dejo de pensar cuando se distrajo al ver a esas extrañas criaturas, que a ella, le parecían hermosas.

-Thestrals- Susurró. Harry miró hacia delante y se encontró con los seres que tiraban de los carros cuando llegó a Hogwarts. Y también estaba Luna Lovegood, descalza, alimentándolos.

-Hola, Harry Potter- Saludó la rubia sin siquiera girarse. Y en cuanto lo hizo, descubrió que el pelinegro iba acompañado – Hola, Joanne Yaxley- Agregó.

-Luna, tus pies ¿No tienes frio?- Preguntó Harry. Luna asintió.

-Un poco. Pero todos mis zapatos han desaparecido misteriosamente. Sospecho que son nargles- Respondió la rubia. Joanne quedó totalmente ajena a la conversación así que se limitó a seguirlos.

-¿Qué son?- Preguntó el pelinegro mirando a Luna.

-Thestrals- Respondió ella – Son muy gentiles, pero la gente las evita porque son un poco…-

-Diferentes… ¿Por qué los demás no los ven?-

-Son bellos, Potter- Bufó Joanne. Y se extrañó, el más que nadie debería saber porque no todo el mundo puede verlos.

Luna sonrió. Si ellos dos también podían verlos, demostraban que tenían algo en común. Los tres habían visto a alguien morir.

-Solo pueden verlos los que han visto la muerte- Respondió la rubia. Siguió caminando y le lanzó un trozo de carne a uno bastante pequeño.

-Potter, Lovegood, nos vemos luego. Tengo algo que hacer- Dijo Joanne parando en seco. Hizo un gesto de mano y dejó a ambos chicos conversando a solas.

Volver fue algo difícil sola, ya que no conocía muy bien el lugar aún, pero por lo menos no se perdió. Recorrió los pasillos de Hogwarts buscando al hijo de Lucius Malfoy, simplemente para hacerle muchas preguntas.

Antes de encontrarlo, vio a la lejanía a Hermione y Ron, quienes conversaban y la chica se veía algo cabreada. Corrió tras ellos para preguntarles sobre Malfoy, pero se llevó una desagradable sorpresa.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto de ella, Hermione. Que sea una Gryffindor no nos dice nada, es hija de mortífagos igualmente. Tarde o temprano querrá matarnos a todos- Soltó el pelirrojo sin darse cuenta que su compañera estaba tras él. Joanne se quedó de pie, estática, analizando las palabras del chico.

Hermione escucho como Seamus le preguntaba a la castaña si le sucedía algo. Se giró y se la encontró, algo pálida y con los ojos al borde del llanto.

-¡Joanne! ¿Estás bien? Respóndeme, mujer – Decía el chico tomando a la castaña por los hombros.

-¿En serio todos desconfían de mi por ser hija de mortífagos?- Preguntó Joanne al volver en sí. Ron se sorprendió, lo había escuchado. Y no podía negar que sí, desconfiaba de ella totalmente. La había visto muy cercana de Snape, esa era una mala señal.

Los Gryffindor que se habían reunido en el lugar agacharon la cabeza. Neville incluso pensó en responder, pero no lo hizo. Ya era suficiente con todos juzgándola en ese momento.

-No me extraña que no confíen en ti, _traidora_- Bramó un Slytherin. Esa voz la conocía, era a quien estaba buscando.

-¿Traidora? ¿No crees que los tiempos de cuestionar la sangre de los demás ya pasaron? Lo olvidaba, Malfoy. Quizás en que basura estas metido ¿No? Tu _papito _debe haber inculcado en ti toda esa maldad que sale por tus poros- Gruñó Joanne en medio de su enojo, olvidando lo que Ron había dicho.

-¡No te atrevas a hablar de mi padre, ni siquiera lo conoces, Yaxley!- Bufó Draco. La chica lo había sacado de sus casillas. El rubio se dio cuenta como una pequeña multitud se había juntado a su alrededor y giró para salir de ahí.

-Por supuesto que lo conozco. El hombre rubio, de cabello largo, que se llevó con él al asesino de mis padres- Respondió la castaña apretando los puños. Pero Draco la ignoró y siguió con su camino. Por supuesto que sabía todo lo que pasó, pero nunca pensó que precisamente ella, la hija de los Yaxley, aparecería en Hogwarts. Y no le daría el gusto en decirle todo.

-Basta, señorita Yaxley ¿Qué es este escándalo?- Gruñó la profesora McGonagall dispersando a los curiosos estudiantes. Joanne la miró a los ojos y caminó hasta el gran comedor, ignorando a todos, para comer algo antes de ir a dormir.

-¡Yaxley!- Dijeron al unísono Fred y George Weasley, sentándose cada uno al lado de ella, robándole del plato trozos del pequeño pastel que se había servido. Se sorprendió y dejó que hicieran lo que quisieran. Estaba demasiado agotada como para replicar o ponerse de pie y salir de ahí.

-Escuchamos lo que le dijiste al hurón- Comentó Fred con una sonrisa.

-Eras tú la chica que estaba en el cuartel de la Orden ¿No?- Preguntó George.

Joanne escupió un poco del té que estaba bebiendo, haciendo reír a los hermanos ¿Cómo es que ellos lo sabían si había desaparecido junto a Snape rápidamente?

Con esa reacción, los hermanos se dieron por satisfechos. Era ella.

-¿Alguien más lo sabe?- Preguntó Fred sonriendo. Joanne se limpió con un pañuelo antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Los adultos de la Orden y Potter solamente- Suspiró Joanne. Intentar negarlo era inútil. Los pelirrojos eran perspicaces, lo reconocía – No se lo digan a nadie aun- Agregó girando la cabeza para mirarlos fijamente a cada uno.

-Hecho. Vámonos, George- Dijo Fred poniéndose de pie y yendo hasta la puerta del comedor. George se quedó unos segundos más sentado, junto a Joanne.

-Lo que preguntaste en el pasillo. No, no todos desconfiamos de ti- Soltó el pelirrojo sonriendo. Joanne le devolvió la sonrisa, había sentido un gran apoyo del chico. Este, le palmeo el hombro una vez y se puso de pie antes de que su hermano lo molestara de por vida.

En cuanto terminó, fue hasta su cama. No vio a Potter hasta la mañana siguiente, quien conversaba alegremente con Hermione y Ron. No quiso acercarse a _ese _pelirrojo, así que se sentó alejada de ellos en el desayuno.

-Buenos días- Saludó Neville sentándose frente a Joanne, sonriéndole. Al lado del chico se sentó Ginny y como el día anterior, rompiendo el esquema, Fred y George se sentaron separados, quedando entre ellos la castaña.

-Buenos días- Saludó Joanne mirando a todos. La primera sonrisa del día apareció en su rostro, hasta ver como Malfoy entraba en el comedor.

Y todo el ambiente se tensó, porque la mirada gris y avellana se conectó.

Una nueva batalla iba a comenzar.

* * *

Hola! Les dejo el segundo capitulo. Si hay alguien por ahí leyendo, y le gustó, déjeme un comentario o un review ¿Si?


	3. Diferencias

**- Diferencias -**

Draco entró en el comedor y lo primero que vio, fue la sonrisita estúpida de Yaxley. La cual desapareció cuando sus miradas se conectaron y ella rodó los ojos, para luego ignorarlo.

Estaba acercándose hasta la mesa de los Gryffindor para encararla ¿Cómo se atrevía a despreciarlo de esa forma? ¿Y avergonzarlo así como el día anterior?

Se las iba a pagar. Pero en cuanto trato de acercarse a Joanne, Harry se lo impidió.

El pelinegro ya sabía todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior y de ninguna manera permitiría que Malfoy la molestara luego de lo que su padre había hecho.

-Joanne ¿Vamos a Transformaciones?- Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa en el rostro. La castaña asintió solo para no tener que cruzar palabra con Malfoy. Ambos Gryffindor tomaron rumbo hasta el aula de su primera clase, mientras los demás los seguían, dejando al Slytherin solo.

-Potter, no es necesario que me cuides de Malfoy. O de tus amigos… creo que puedo solucionar todo eso sola- Comentó la castaña mientras apuraba el paso. Harry ladeó la cabeza tratando de buscar una respuesta para esa oración.

Pero antes de salir del comedor, todos vieron como la profesora McGonagall y Dolores Umbridge tenían una acalorada discusión en las escaleras. Mientras la mujer con ropas exageradamente rosas dirigía la vista al frente, comenzó a hablar ante todos los estudiantes.

-Las cosas en Hogwarts están mucho peor de lo que temía. Cornelius querrá tomar acción inmediata-

Fue así como Dolores rápidamente fue nombrada suma inquisidora de Hogwarts. Aplicando disciplina absurda y cuestionando constantemente las habilidades del personal y obviamente, atormentando a los alumnos.

Pasaron los días y Joanne no podía entablar una relación decente con nadie. A pesar del constante apoyo de Harry, Hermione, Luna, Fred y George, se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar. Pasaba tiempo sola en la biblioteca estudiando o recorriendo el castillo sin un destino definido. La castaña recordaba perfectamente el día en que la mujer humilló a Snape en medio de la clase y el día en que la profesora Trelawney casi fue exiliada de Hogwarts.

Recordaba también el día en que de noche, entro a su sala común y si el oído no le fallaba, había escuchado una voz bastante familiar salir de la chimenea. Pero como siempre, el famoso trio se había quedado en silencio hasta que ella subió a los dormitorios.

Todo eso pasó por su mente mientras caminaba por Hogsmeade, buscando el lugar donde Hermione amablemente le había pedido que fuera, sin entregarle más información. Había nieve y a pesar de ir abrigada, sentía que el frio le llegaba hasta los huesos. En cuanto entro a esa _casucha, _se encontró con la mirada dudosa de todos los presentes. Pensó en huir cuando George, de manera amable, le hizo un espacio a su lado para que se sentara entre él y Fred.

-¿Qué es todo esto, George?- Susurró Joanne.

-Al parecer formaremos un ejército muy interesante- Respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

Fueron interrumpidos cuando el trio dorado entro en escena y Hermione, luego de titubear, comenzó a hablar frente a todos.

-Todos sabemos por qué estamos aquí. Necesitamos un maestro. Un maestro capacitado… alguien que se haya defendido contra las artes oscuras-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó un joven estudiante.

-¿Por qué? Porque _quien-tu-sabes_ ha vuelto, tarado- Respondió Ron enojado. El pelirrojo estaba harto de que su amigo fuera cuestionado.

-Eso dice él- Replico el joven, apuntando a Harry. El ambiente se tensó un poco.

-Es lo que dice Dumbledore- Agregó Hermione tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Dumbledore lo dice porque Potter lo dice. El punto es ¿Dónde está la prueba?- Volvió a replicar.

Joanne agachó la mirada. Si no confiaban en Potter, menos en ella. Y no quería darles en el gusto contándoles que ella fue visitada por súbditos del Señor Oscuro. George se dio cuenta de la acción de la castaña y puso su mano en la rodilla de la chica, palmeando suavemente.

-Si Potter pudiera contarnos más sobre la muerte de Cedric…- Agregó otro chico. Harry se puso de pie rápidamente para contestar.

-No vine aquí para hablar sobre Cedric. Si vinieron a eso, váyanse ya- Bajó el tono de voz y siguió hablando con Hermione, hasta que Luna improvisó para ayudar.

-¿Es cierto que sabes hacer el encantamiento _patronus_?- Preguntó la rubia.

-Sí. Lo he visto- Respondió Hermione, girándose hacia el chico de la cicatriz. En ese momento, todos comenzaron a hablar de las hazañas en las que Harry había participado durante los primeros cuatro años en Hogwarts. Harry dio un discurso algo triste, excusándose y volvió a sentarse. Hubo silencio hasta que un alumno más pequeño, habló.

-Realmente ha vuelto- Suspiró. Harry asintió y todos, de manera instintiva, se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a unirse al Ejército de Dumbledore.

Llegó el turno de Joanne para firmar la hoja. Suspiró y tomó la pluma, moviéndola nerviosa. Levanto la vista y conectó la mirada con la de Harry. Era la última alumna que quedaba mientras George, Fred, Neville y Ginny esperaban en la salida.

-Potter ¿No estarán en peligro conmigo? Si me uno a todo esto… y se enteran…-

La voz de la castaña se había quebrado y estaba tartamudeando. Harry entendió de inmediato el mensaje y le pidió a Ron que fuera donde estaban sus hermanos, quedando solo ellos dos y Hermione.

-Joanne. Ya fuiste lo suficientemente valiente una vez y te enfrentaste a… esto. Voldemort nos querrá asesinar a todos por igual- Suspiró el azabache.

-Ya es hora de que todos se enteren ¿No?- Comentó sonriendo la castaña, conectando su mirada con la de Hermione. Firmó la hoja y de manera rápida le contó su historia también a la estudiante, quien en el fondo, había deducido toda esa informacion.

-Lo harás bien. Eres bastante aplicada e inteligente. Y por lo que he visto, conoces más hechizos que muchos de nosotros- Suspiró Hermione.

-Eso… es por mis padres. Ellos me entrenaron siempre en _caso de emergencia… _Y si, por eso se utilizar la maldición Cruciatus. Y la maldición Imperius... y por supuesto, la maldición asesina… una experta en artes oscuras- Murmuró algo avergonzada. Al ver la cara de sorpresa de sus compañeros, cambió el tema – Soy una buena bruja, eso se los aseguro- Agregó guiñándoles un ojo.

Hermione y Harry sonrieron hasta que la mirada algo enfadada de Ron fue a parar sobre ellos. Joanne se giró y pudo ver como el pelirrojo les quitaba la vista de encima.

-Dale tiempo- Murmuró el azabache.

Los tres caminaron hacia la salida y partieron rumbo al castillo. De camino Hermione sorprendió a todos con su idea de romper las reglas. Joanne, George y Fred conversaban animadamente tras el trio dorado mientras Ron refunfuñaba por la actitud cercana hacia la joven de ojos avellana.

-Fred está algo celoso. Como eres más cercana a George-

Ginny estaba molestando a Joanne mientras caminaban y le había susurrado esto al oído, haciéndolo un secreto. La castaña arqueó una ceja y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, lo que hizo que la pelirroja soltara un gritito de sorpresa.

-No me mires así. Vengo de una familia bastante estricta y recatada. George es más caballeroso que Fred, eso es todo- Suspiró – El tipo de chico líder y mandón no me agrada demasiado- Agrego.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó la pelirroja sin preámbulos. Joanne agacho la cabeza ocultando su incomodidad.

-No. Pero me siento cómoda con ellos. Y contigo, Hermione y Harry… me agradan más de lo que me gustaría admitir- Rió. Ginny la acompaño en su risa.

-Entonces deberías comenzar a llamarlos por su nombre. Como a mí y a George…-

-Tu hermano me asesinaría. Pero lo intentaré, es simple educación. En casa… era igual. Padre y Madre. Nunca Papá o Mamá-

-Entiendo... No te deprimas, Joanne- Suspiró Ginny al ver la expresión de su amiga. La castaña le dedico una sonrisa y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a los dormitorios, ya que al siguiente día, tenían clases nuevamente.

Durante el día, Dolores Umbridge impuso una nueva regla: Las asociaciones estudiantiles quedaban disueltas. Todas, como si hubiera descubierto lo que pasaba a sus espaldas. Horas más tarde, afortunadamente, Neville descubrió la Sala de Menesteres, por lo que con un lugar donde entrenar, el Ejército de Dumbledore comenzaba sus actividades.

El primer hechizo practicado fue el _expelliarmus_. Harry formó dos filas y el primer alumno en realizarlo fue Neville. Fue un desastre, pero de a poco los estudiantes le tomaron el ritmo al entrenamiento.

Entre cada reunión del Ejército de Dumbledore, las clases de Umbridge y las reglas se hacían más estrictas. Se formó la Brigada Inquisitorial, por lo que la mayoría de los Slytherin andaban tras el Ejército de Dumbledore al descubrir que se reunían en un lugar secreto. A pesar de terminar siempre cayendo a algún armario de escobas, Malfoy no se rendía. Porque Yaxley estaba ahí y quería su venganza.

-Vamos, Neville, tu puedes- Dijo Joanne a Neville, mientras practicaban el hechizo. Neville titubeaba y se veía nervioso. La castaña estaba frente a él, esperando con una sonrisa.

-¡_Expelliarmus_!- Gritó. Y la varita de la castaña salió volando hacia el piso. Ella sonrió y corrió hasta a él, palmeándole el hombro. Pronto llegaron casi todos los estudiantes para felicitarlo.

-Bien hecho, Neville- Comentó Harry con una sonrisa. Joanne fue en búsqueda de su varita, pero se encontró con que George la tenía y se la entregó amablemente.

-Eres la única que no ha practicado el _expelliarmus_- Murmuró el pelirrojo.

-La última vez que lo utilicé torturé a alguien. No creo que necesite practica- Contestó Joanne agachando la cabeza. George sonrió de medio lado y pensó mucho antes de preguntar.

-¿Aun te sientes culpable?-

Joanne levanto la cabeza de inmediato. Esa era una pregunta bastante personal y se sintió un poco atacada.

-Esta lección se acabó. Nos volveremos a ver cuando regresemos de las vacaciones de Navidad. Y sigan practicando por su cuenta. Bien hecho, felicitaciones a todos- La voz de Harry y los aplausos de todos los interrumpieron. Prontamente todos comenzaron a desearse Feliz Navidad y a salir de la Sala de Menesteres. La castaña caminó particularmente rápido, huyendo de George.

-¡Joanne, espera!-

La voz del pelirrojo resonó en el pasillo y la castaña pudo escuchar perfectamente como él corría tras ella.

-Señorita Yaxley- Dijo la profesora McGonagall, deteniéndola - ¿Dónde pasará Navidad?- Preguntó con un pergamino y una pluma en la mano. Joanne palideció un segundo hasta que sintió como George la había alcanzado y estaba tras ella.

-Yo… no tengo donde ir. Aquí, en Hogwarts, profesora- Respondió rápidamente. La profesora apretó los labios y asintió, dejando a ambos estudiantes solos.

-Puedes pasarla con nosotros- Murmuró el pelirrojo. La castaña negó varias veces con la cabeza antes de responder.

-No. No quiero causar problemas en su casa, señor Weasley. Todavía no me conocen lo suficiente y Ron piensa que los quiero asesinar. No sería un ambiente grato ni para ustedes ni para mí-

George bufó ante las palabras de Joanne, pero la entendió. Y se giró para caminar hasta la sala común, pero sintió que alguien le tomaba la mano. Estaba temblorosa.

-Y por supuesto que me siento culpable aun- Agregó Joanne. Soltó la mano del pelirrojo y suspiró, para caminar a su lado. El silencio reinó entre ambos hasta llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, en donde George se sentó esperando que la castaña siguiera hablando. Pero esta, de pie, inmóvil, no sabía qué hacer.

-No ha sido fácil, creo- Murmuró el pelirrojo y palmeó el espacio a su lado en el sillón. Joanne por fin pudo sentarse y lo miró fijamente.

-No. Es frustrante tener a Malfoy siguiéndome para descubrir lo que estamos haciendo. Aún hay varios Gryffindor que dudan de mí y temen incluso mirarme a los ojos. Y estoy irritada porque esta es la primera Navidad que pasaré sola. Y en dos semanas cumpliré años y también estaré sola. Detesto los dramas y estoy viviendo uno ¿Me entiendes, George?- Suspiró.

El pelirrojo no supo que responder. Ahora era él quien no podía emitir una sola palabra. En un momento vio como Fred se sentaba a su lado y Ginny al lado de Joanne.

-Podrías teñirte el cabello y serias una de nosotros ¿No, George?- Comentó Fred mirando a su hermano. Ambas chicas rieron pero el gemelo aludido seguía serio.

-Suena interesante. Me gustaría tener muchos hermanos y una familia normal- Suspiró la castaña. Ellos rieron y en cuanto vio al trío dorado entrar en la sala, se topó con la mirada de pocos amigos de Ron – Estoy un poco agotada, buenas noches- Murmuró. Los tres hermanos se despidieron mientras veían como Joanne subía las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas.

Esa misma noche Harry tuvo la pesadilla con el señor Weasley, por lo que todos los hermanos dejaron la escuela antes de Navidad. Llegaron las vacaciones y Joanne acompaño a todos hasta el Expreso de Hogwarts. Mientras se despedían, no pudo evitar abrazar a Hermione y a Harry.

-Si ven al señor Weasley, envíenle mis saludos ¿Si? Y por lo que más quieran, cuídense ambos- Suspiró la castaña, que parecía una madre asustada cuando deja ir a sus hijos.

-Lo haremos ¿Estas segura que no quieres venir? – Murmuró Harry. Joanne negó y después sonrió.

-Estaré bien aquí. Practicaré mientras pueda. Adiós, Harry- Dijo la castaña abrazando al azabache, En cuanto lo soltó, abrazó a su compañera – Adiós, Hermione. Si sucede algo envíame cartas- Murmuró. Hermione sonrió y soltó una risita, asintiendo.

Joanne se separó de sus compañeros y vio el tren partir. Volvió al Castillo caminando lentamente hasta que sintió que una voz muy oscura la llamaba.

-Señorita… Yaxley-

Era el profesor Snape.

-Profesor- Contestó ella.

-Acompáñeme a mi oficina- Soltó el pelinegro con voz sombría. Ambos caminaban rápidamente hasta el despacho del profesor, en donde este, sin preámbulos, le habló a la estudiante – Debe aprender legeremancia y la oclumancia. Y es importante que ayude a Potter en eso también-

Joanne sonrió antes de contestar.

-Como se lo imaginará, profesor, sé ambas cosas. Si puedo ser de ayuda cuente conmigo, entrenaré a Harry- Dijo la castaña.

-¿Se cree toda una experta, señorita Yaxley?- Gruñó Snape – _Legeremens – _Soltó agitando su varita. Joanne cerró los ojos y vació su mente ante el profesor, quien era muy insistente y no se detenía. Obviamente el profesor era muy hábil y pudo ver un par de cosas. A ella, con una expresión totalmente dura utilizando la Maldición Cruciatus en Colagusano.

-Basta ¿Eso es lo que quería ver?- Murmuró Joanne mientras Snape se daba cuenta que claramente, la joven había interrumpido su hechizo. El pelinegro hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero supo de inmediato que Joanne era muy hábil. No le extrañó para nada que el Señor Oscuro la buscara.

-Sus padres deben estar orgullosos… de criar a una niña con esos hechizos… tan tiernos- Escupió Snape. Joanne sonrió.

-De seguro lo están, profesor… Y usted… ¿Tiene algo que decirme? ¡_Legeremens_!-

Era el turno del profesor, quien sorprendido, tardó un segundo en reaccionar para defenderse. Segundo muy valioso, ya que la joven pudo ver a Peter Pettigrew, en su casa, al parecer viviendo como servidumbre.

-Detente- Gritó el pelinegro. Y la imagen en la mente de Joanne desapareció. Su expresión cambio a la una de que quería respuestas en ese momento.

-Usted… es una caja de sorpresas… - La castaña guardó su varita y salió de la oficina. Esa era mucha información y tenía que analizarla calmadamente con la mente fría.

Snape rodó los ojos.

Joanne durmió intranquila esa noche. Cuando estaba amaneciendo logró conciliar el sueño, pero su lechuza, Caelum, lo interrumpió al picotear suavemente las mejillas de la castaña.

En cuanto abrió un ojo, la lechuza detuvo su acción y se fue volando. Ella se sentó sobre la cama y dio un gran bostezo.

Sobre su cama había dos cartas.

Era Navidad.

* * *

¡Hola! Tercer Capitulo. Dejen sus comentarios :)


	4. Navidad

**- Navidad -**

Joanne se desperezó y tomo ambas cartas en las manos. El primer sobre se veía bastante grueso y el segundo era, al parecer, solo una hoja. Opto por abrir la segunda primero.

_Señorita Yaxley:_

_Le envío los horarios de su entrenamiento conmigo. Le recomiendo asistir puntualmente a cada uno de ellos si quiere ser tan buena bruja como lo presume siempre._

_Solo necesita su varita, un pergamino y una pluma por si quiere escribir apuntes._

_Profesor Severus Snape._

La castaña tenía entrenamiento todos los días. Desde el 25 de Diciembre hasta el 1 de Enero, en la oficina del profesor, de 15:00 a 20:00 horas. Suspiró, era un horario bastante extenso. Su cerebro no fue capaz de deducir por qué tanto tiempo de entrenamiento. Dejó esa carta al lado y abrió la segunda, que contenía para su sorpresa, varios sobres en el interior.

_Joanne:_

_¡Feliz Navidad! Estoy un poco enfadada contigo por no venir a casa con nosotros. Aunque estamos en Grimmauld Place, no en la Madriguera. En las vacaciones tienes que venir si o si con nosotros ¿Entendido?_

_Papá esta mejor, recuperándose. Te envían saludos los dos, Mamá y Papá. Nos preguntaron por la chica de la mirada triste y Ron no sabía de qué hablaban. Fue divertido._

_Te enviamos un pequeño regalo, esperamos que te guste._

_Y no estás sola, amiga. _

_Se despide con cariño._

_Ginny._

Joanne sonrió y los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos.

_Querida Joanne:_

_Se supone que esta carta la escribimos ambos, pero Fred está por ahí bebiendo ponche, lo siento. ¡Feliz Navidad, Lynn! Espero que estés disfrutando el castillo. Recuerda los pasadizos que te hemos enseñado, puedes tener un buen momento con eso. Y cuídate de la brigada._

_Nuestro Papá está mejor y nos ha preguntado por ti. Estaba convencido que pasarías todas estas fechas con nosotros. Al parecer Dumbledore les pidió ese favor._

_Disfruta tus obsequios, mujer. Y no te pongas triste._

_Te enviamos un abrazo._

_Fred y George Weasley._

La castaña se abrazó a sí misma, como si fuera George quien lo estuviera haciendo. Suspiró y continuó.

_Mi querida Joanne:_

_¡Feliz Navidad! Estamos en Grimmauld Place celebrando Navidad junto a la familia Weasley, Harry y Canuto. Están todos muy contentos y la madre de Ron ha estado preguntando por ti desde que llegamos. Le he contado que te quedarías en Hogwarts y que tu relación con Ronald no es de las mejores. Ha tenido el efecto contrario y lo regañó, diciéndole que no era nadie para juzgarte._

_Lo siento. Hubieras visto su reacción, sus mejillas se tiñeron del mismo color que su cabello. Al parecer él es el único que no sabía que eres parte de la Orden. Los señores Weasley le han contado y ha ido corriendo a preguntarle a Harry si es cierto. Esta sorprendido._

_El señor Weasley está bien, algo arañado, pero evolucionará. Agradeció tu preocupación y te envía cariños. Dice que por favor no seas tímida y te quedes en su casa cuando lo necesites._

_Harry está bien. En otro mundo, tú lo conoces. No ha tenido tiempo de escribirte por aprovechar el tiempo con Canuto pero me pidió que te enviara saludos y un abrazo. Dice que te envió un regalo._

_Y yo también. Espero que te guste._

_Nos vemos pronto._

_Hermione._

Joanne no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al imaginarse a la señora Weasley regañando a Ron. Suspiró y esperó que las cosas mejoraran entre ellos.

La última carta tenía una caligrafía particular.

_Señorita Joanne Yaxley:_

_Espero que tenga una Feliz Navidad en Hogwarts. No la he visto mucho durante el tiempo que lleva estudiando aquí, pero espero que su estadía esté siendo grata. No olvide que cualquier necesidad, puede recurrir a la jefa de su casa, la profesora McGonagall o a su tutor. Y por supuesto, puede recurrir a mí también._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

Joanne tardó en ponerse de pie y ordenando ropa casual abrigada, se encerró en el baño y se ducho por casi una hora. Cuando estuvo lista, bajó las escaleras y se encontró con que bajo el árbol de navidad de la sala común había cinco obsequios. Se acercó hasta ellos y para su sorpresa, eran todos para ella.

Abrió el primero, una pequeña caja adornada con una cinta roja y dorada.

_Para Joanne de la familia Weasley_. Eran mitones lila y un sombrero con orejeras de lana rayado de varios colores. Como niña pequeña, se puso ambas cosas. Eran abrigadores y se notaba que estaban hechos a mano… o bueno, con magia, de parte de la señora Weasley.

El segundo obsequio venia firmado de parte de Harry y Canuto. Rió y lo abrió. Era una chaqueta de cuero negra de total agrado de Joanne. Era simplemente hermosa.

El tercer obsequio era un libro muggle de parte de Hermione. La saga Sherlock Holmes de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sonrió y hojeó los libros, se veían bastante interesantes.

El cuarto venia simplemente firmado con una _S.S_. No había que pensar mucho para darse cuenta de quién era. Era una cajita pequeña, con un marco y una foto. Sus padres en su graduación de Hogwarts. Podía verse claramente que ambos eran Slytherin y tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Las lágrimas pronto invadieron sus ojos y no pudo evitar sollozar unos momentos.

El quinto obsequio venia en una cajita pequeña. Era un brazalete de plata fino, del cual colgaba un pequeño cascabel y una flor negra. Lo reconoció de inmediato, eso se lo había regalado un profesor en cuarto año pero un prefecto de su escuela se lo había arrebatado porque según el 'Hacia mucho ruido'. Bajo la tela que cubría la pulsera, había una tarjeta.

_¡Feliz Navidad! ¿Te están tratando bien en Hogwarts? Siento no poder enviar cartas antes, pero el correo está siendo intervenido y nadie quiere un hombre lobo cerca de sus alumnos ¿No? Espero que esto te traiga buenos recuerdos. Yo recuerdo perfectamente a la chiquilla revoltosa que sacaba Extraordinarios en todas mis clases. Espero que podamos vernos pronto. Lunático._

Joanne no pudo evitar soltar un grito ahogado ¡Era un mensaje del Profesor Lupin! Ciertamente, al único profesor que recordaba con cariño de su escuela americana.

Sonrió y guardó sus obsequios para ir a desayunar. Había pocos alumnos y esperaba que a sus amigos les gustaran sus regalos. Eso era lo único que tenía en mente.

* * *

En el número 12 de Grimmauld Place se acababa de hacer un brindis en honor a la salud del señor Weasley y por Harry, quien gracias a su pesadilla, pudo avisar todo a tiempo.

Todos sonreían alegremente hasta que Kreacher hizo levitar el correo que acababa de llegar hasta la mesa, en donde lo dejó para que su amo pudiera revisarlo.

-Los envía la señorita Yaxley, señor. Le recomiendo que los revise antes…- Dijo Kreacher, como siempre, sonando malintencionado. Sirius tomó la carta que venía sobre todos esos regalos y la abrió.

-Pongan atención- Comentó el ex Gryffindor, haciendo una seña con la mano.

Los jóvenes estudiantes ya estaban curiosos desde que el apellido Yaxley llegó a sus oídos. La señora Weasley abrazaba delicadamente a su esposo mientras Canuto comenzaba a leer.

_A todos los presentes:_

_Me imagino que están pasando un buen momento todos juntos ¡Feliz Navidad! _

_Hogwarts está desértico. Pero al parecer tendré clases extras así que no tendré tiempo de hacer travesuras y por lo que no estaré sola en ningún momento. Sigo apenada por rechazar su invitación, pero creo que es lo mejor por ahora. Les he enviado algunas cosas, espero que sean de su agrado. Me ha costado mucho elegir, nunca había hecho regalos de navidad a otras personas que no fueran mis padres. Aunque tengo un sentimiento cálido, este año, tengo más personas a quien recordar y creo que más personas se acordarán de mí._

_Sigo preocupada por el Señor Weasley. Si hay algo que necesite, por favor hágamelo saber y trataré de ayudar a la distancia. Esto es por igual para todos._

_Por estos días me dedicaré a alimentar thestrals e intentar montar uno. Espero salir viva de eso._

_Un abrazo para todos._

_J. Yaxley._

Cuando Sirius terminó de leer todos sonrieron. A pesar de la melancolía que irradiaba normalmente Joanne, se leía bien. A pedido de su padrino, Harry entregó los obsequios.

El señor Weasley agradeció el nuevo traje que Joanne le regaló, ya que tenía uno menos luego del ataque. La señora Weasley dijo que su perfume lo utilizaría para ocasiones especiales y quedo encantada con el aroma. Ginny se sorprendió al ver el collar de oro, el cual tenía una fina estrella colgando. Hermione se sonrojó con su nuevo par de aros, que eran flores de oro que en el centro tenían una pequeña perla rosa.

Ron se sorprendió al abrir su regalo, un nuevo tablero de ajedrez mágico que parecía bastante valioso y antiguo. Sin duda, era un tablero exclusivo. Y se sonrojó hasta las orejas al escuchar como su madre lo seguía regañando.

Harry sonrió cuando abrió su regalo. Era una fina camisa negra con una nota que decía '_Con esto ya serás todo un galán'_, por lo que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y recordar a Cho.

Sirius se sorprendió al ver que él también tenía regalo. Dos botellas de vino tinto de primera calidad, las cuales seguramente, no pasarían de navidad.

Los últimos en abrir sus obsequios fueron Fred y George. La nota de la caja decía '_No quiero romper el esquema. Sus regalos son iguales. Abrazos para mis gemelos favoritos, Lynn'._ George abrió la caja y dentro venían dos remeras. Una azul marino para Fred y para él, una verde oscuro. Un par de guantes para montar la escoba para cada uno y al fondo, una caja con otra nota '_Por favor no la abran en público'._

Los gemelos, ansiosos, se excusaron un par de minutos y subieron hasta alguna habitación desocupada y bloquearon la puerta. Allí, Fred tiró de la cinta y George abrió la tapa de la caja. Ambos quedaron boquiabiertos de inmediato.

Mientras Fred no sabía qué hacer, George tomó la carta que venía en el interior y comenzó a leerla en voz alta.

_Mis queridos Gred y Feorge:_

_No se tomen a mal este obsequio. Es un empujón para su proyecto a futuro. Quiero que me dejen ayudarlos si es que no los veré graduarse. No tengo idea que planes absurdos tienen en mente pero les deseo lo mejor del mundo._

_Gracias a ambos por hacer de mis días en Hogwarts una aventura. Siento si he sido arisca o gruñona con ustedes, pero no ha sido fácil._

_Y espero que no se burlen de mí por expresar mis sentimientos mejor en un papel que en persona. Siempre he sido así y ambos se ganarán un ojo morado si tocan el tema._

_Los quiere (más de lo que ustedes piensan)_

_Joanne Lynn Yaxley._

_PD: Me estoy imaginando su cara contándolas una a una. Son mil. No los desperdicien._

Mil galeones venían en aquella caja. Sin duda, era un obsequio poco usual pero para ellos, sería el comienzo de su nueva vida como comerciantes.

-Joanne es la chica más extraña que he conocido en Hogwarts, George- Murmuró Fred.

-Lo sé. Yo también, Fred. Y lo peor… - George miró fijamente a su hermano, mientras este le palmeaba el hombro.

-Lo sé ¿Tú también la quieres más de lo que ella cree, no?- Murmuró.

George sonrió y desvió la mirada. Se había dado cuenta en el minuto que Joanne le había tomado la mano y sintió como una descarga eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo. Claramente no estaba enamorado, pero la chica le atraía más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Ambos bajaron nuevamente a celebrar Navidad junto a su familia y George contaba las horas para volver a Hogwarts.

* * *

Joanne terminó de desayunar, había elegido medialunas y leche chocolatada para empezar su día Navideño. Antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, la profesora McGonagall se acercó a ella, sonriéndole.

-Su tutor ha firmado una autorización para que pueda sacarla una hora del castillo. El ministerio está al tanto así que no seremos interrogadas por Dolores- Suspiró, olvidando por un minuto que estaba hablando con una alumna.

-¿Iremos al cementerio, profesora?- Preguntó Joanne con un gusto amargo. Detestaba ese sentimiento de alegría-tristeza que la invadía cada cierto tiempo.

-Donde usted quiera, señorita Yaxley. Pero recuerde, es solo una hora- Repitió. Joanne asintió – A las 10 en punto partiremos. Alístese y nos encontraremos aquí mismo- Agregó antes de retirarse.

La castaña miró su reloj de pulsera. Eran las nueve y media de la mañana así que tenía treinta minutos para estar lista. Subió hasta el dormitorio y se cambió de ropa por una más abrigada, pero esta vez, se colocó el brazalete que le había regalado el profesor Lupin, los mitones y el sombrero de la familia Weasley y la chaqueta de cuero junto a unos jeans negros y unas botas del mismo color.

Corrió hasta el gran comedor nuevamente y ahí la esperaba la profesora, quien le sonrió de manera amable.

-Sujétese- Le dijo extendiendo su brazo. Joanne se afirmó de ella y con una desagradable sensación, aparecieron en Los Ángeles, California, donde Joanne había vivido prácticamente toda su vida. Específicamente aparecieron en el cementerio, a pocos metros de la tumba de sus padres.

Parecía que nadie había estado ahí por meses. Y no era de extrañarse, ya que la única familiar viva en esos momentos era ella. Se quedó inmóvil mirando la lápida en donde estaban escritos los nombres de sus padres.

-¿Puedo… hacer magia?- Murmuró. La profesora McGonagall negó con la cabeza - ¿Entonces me haría el favor de dejar algunas flores de mi parte?- Agregó.

Ante su mirada, aparecieron dos coronas de flores mientras la profesora movía la varita. Una tenía una cinta con el emblema de Hogwarts.

-Te dejaré unos minutos a solas- Comentó la mujer mientras giraba y caminaba hasta un árbol que la protegía de la nieve que caía en esos instantes.

Joanne no podía hablar, con dificultad respiraba. No sabía que decir ni que hacer. Luego de 30 minutos en silencio, emitió la primera frase.

-Estoy bien. Los extraño… Feliz Navidad Madre… Feliz Navidad Padre…- Murmuró escondiendo la cara entre sus manos. Pero para su sorpresa, no podía llorar.

Se quedó un par de minutos más contándoles lo que había hecho en Hogwarts y se despidió caminando hacia la profesora McGonagall

-¿Volvemos al castillo?- Preguntó.

-Le quedan veinte minutos, señorita Yaxley. Aprovéchelos- Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa.

- Grimmauld Place, profesora. No sé qué número es, pero será fácil de averiguar- Contestó Joanne. Se sujetó del brazo de la profesora y aparecieron en una calle completamente nevada en donde habían niños y jóvenes lanzándose bolas de nieve -¿Entrará conmigo?- Preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

-Es mejor que no sepan que estoy aquí. La vigilaré desde este árbol. Veinte minutos, señorita Yaxley- Gruñó la profesora. Se escondió tras unos muñecos de nieve y se transformó en un gato, lo que hizo que a la castaña se le acelerara el pulso. Comenzó a caminar, estaba en el Numero 8 de Grimmauld Place hasta que un grito le hizo esclarecer todas sus dudas.

-¡Ronald Billius Weasley deja de molestar a tu hermana!- Se escuchó desde el Numero 12. Joanne caminó hasta allí y golpeo la puerta, provocando que el ruido del interior del lugar cesara de inmediato. Con cara de pocos amigos un elfo domestico la recibió y tras él, un mago que ella conocía perfectamente.

-Ha pasado tiempo, profesor- Murmuró la castaña con las mejillas color carmesí. Kreacher rodó los ojos y se retiró. El hombre la hizo pasar y tras cerrar la puerta, abrazó a Joanne cariñosamente.

-Es bueno verte, Joanne- Dijo Remus mientras estrujaba a la castaña de un abrazo. Al soltarla se sonrieron mutuamente y ella le mostró el brazalete bajo el mitón de la mano izquierda. Caminó junto a ella y como nadie prestaba atención en el comedor, aclaró la garganta – Tenemos visita- Comentó.

-¡Joanne!-

La primera en correr a abrazar a la castaña fue Hermione. Seguida de Ginny y la señora Weasley.

-Tengo veinte minutos. Lo siento, pero quería visitarlos- Suspiró ella mientras le tomaba la mano a la menor de los Weasley.

-¡Ve por los chicos!- Gritó Molly a su hija, quien partió en búsqueda de Harry, Ron, los gemelos y Sirius. Joanne tomó las manos del señor Weasley y le deseó una pronta recuperación mientras sonreía.

-¿Te escapaste de Hogwarts?- Preguntó Arthur de manera paternal. Joanne sonrió y le explicó en secreto la situación.

-Eso fue lo que sucedió. Por lo que me tengo que ir en… quince minutos ahora- Suspiró.

Las escaleras comenzaron a sonar como si la casa fuera a destruirse. Harry la abrazó amistosamente mientras le hacia la misma pregunta que Arthur. Ron no podía mirarla a los ojos.

-… Feliz Navidad, señor Ronald Billius Weasley- Soltó la castaña extendiendo su mano derecha. Ron la estrechó suavemente.

-Feliz Navidad, Joanne- Murmuró el pelirrojo. La señora Weasley aplaudió avergonzando a ambos estudiantes.

Tras Ron estaba Sirius, a quien abrazó también. Y Fred a quien fue el que más abrazó de todos.

-¿Y George?- Preguntó la castaña. Pero el gemelo estaba tras ella, esperando su turno de abrazo. Joanne se colgó del cuello de George abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Tranquila- Murmuró él. Y antes de que la señora Weasley siguiera avergonzándola, lo soltó y se sentó un par de minutos en la mesa a comer pastel, contando su día.

Remus comentó que había sido su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en cuarto año y un par de anécdotas. Quedaban miserables cinco minutos antes de que tuviera que partir, por lo que se puso de pie y comenzó a despedirse.

- ¡Lo siento, Ginny! – Se disculpó. La castaña no podía hacerle entender a su pequeña amiga que debía irse.

-Te hubieras quedado aquí- Gruñó y luego sonrió.

-La próxima ¿Si? Ahora déjame salir o me expulsarán de Hogwarts- Murmuró apenada.

-¡Nos veremos pronto, querida!- Suspiró la señora Weasley. Todos se despidieron de ella, menos George, quien la acompaño a la salida.

-Gracias por enviarnos regalos. Y me gusta verte con el tuyo puesto – Murmuró el pelirrojo jalando de los pompones que colgaban de las orejeras del sombrero.

-Gracias a ustedes- Murmuró ella – Lo siento, debo irme- Agregó.

-Conversaremos en Hogwarts, veinte minutos aquí no se hicieron nada- Suspiró George recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Pregúntale al profesor Lupin cosas sobre mí. Seguro que te reirás toda la tarde- Susurró avergonzada – Adiós, George-

Nuevamente se colgó de amigo mientas el gemelo la envolvía en un cálido abrazo, casi levantándola del suelo. Ella se estremeció cuando George escondió la cara en su cuello. Podía sentir su respiración.

-Adiós, Lynn. Nos vemos en una semana- Susurró el pelirrojo. Joanne lo dejó ir, pero George sin perder tiempo, besó la comisura de los labios de la castaña. Cuando levantó la cabeza, estaba sonriendo triunfantemente mientras Joanne era prácticamente un tomate.

Ella solo caminó hasta el gato que estaba en el árbol y ante la mirada del pelirrojo, desapareció.

Cuando aparecieron en el comedor, la profesora McGonagall estaba aguantándose la risa inútilmente.

-Si se quiere reír, hágalo, profesora- Murmuró Joanne. La mujer puso una mano en el hombro de la castaña palmeando suavemente.

-Espero que esta salida le haya servido, señorita Yaxley. Nos veremos en la cena de navidad- Contestó mientras apuraba el paso para salir de ahí. Joanne suspiró y sin darse cuenta, llevó su mano derecha hacia la comisura de sus labios.

-Soy una imbécil- Murmuró aun sonrojada. Caminó hasta los dormitorios y se arrojó sobre la cama.

Despertó sobresaltada por un ruido.

Miró la hora. Dos y media.

El profesor Snape la mataría si se atrevía a llegar tarde.

* * *

¡Hola! Este capitulo es un poco mas largo porque sentí que las cartas me quedaron como relleno xD. Disfrútenlo *o*


	5. Confianza

**- Confianza -**

Joanne corrió hasta el Gran Comedor. Ya no había nadie pero la mesa seguía servida. Literalmente tragó un poco de pan y jugo de calabaza y siguió corriendo hasta la oficina del profesor Snape con la pluma y el pergamino en la mano.

Golpeó la puerta una vez y escuchó un grito.

-¡Adelante!- Contestó la voz del pelinegro. Joanne caminó hasta donde él estaba. Se veía bastante cabreado, pero no le dedicó ninguna mirada desagradable – Señorita Yaxley – Saludó.

-Buenas tardes, profesor- Murmuró la castaña. Snape se puso de pie y le indicó que se sentara.

-Esta semana aprenderá varios hechizos conmigo. Incluyendo magia oscura… Las horas serán divididas en diez minutos de teoría y cincuenta de práctica. Cinco hechizos diarios por ocho días ¿Entendido?-

La castaña asintió.

-Los primeros serán el hechizo Desmaius y su contra hechizo, Ennervate. Luego Fiendfyre y el contra hechizo Fiendlocked. Y por último el encantamiento Fidelio ¿Entendido? ¿Está escribiendo?-

Cuando el pelinegro se giró vio como la castaña estaba meticulosamente escribiendo en su pergamino. Definitivamente no había chica más aplicada que ella, a excepción de Granger, pero por lo menos Yaxley no llamaba la atención siendo una _sabelotodo_. En el fondo de la oficina había una persona que estaba siendo controlada mentalmente con la cual Joanne practicaría.

Snape se sorprendió la perfección con que la castaña realizaba sus hechizos. Ningún desastre sucedió en su oficina y la persona-muñeco que estaba ahí no tenía ningún rasguño. El pelinegro sacó al hombre de la habitación cuando la práctica terminó y volvió para despedir a Joanne.

-Bastante bien para ser una Gryffindor, señorita Yaxley. Deje esa pluma y ese pergamino aquí para evitar problemas. Podrá llevársela cuando esto termine. Ahora váyase- Gruñó arisco. Joanne sonrió y se despidió con un gesto de mano.

Mientras caminaba hacia el Gran Comedor para la hora de la cena pensó en que tenía que agradecerle a su tutor el regalo de navidad. La castaña creía que Snape no era alguien quien celebrara esas fechas, aunque seguramente, ese obsequio había sido obligación. El Comedor estaba perfectamente decorado y una suculenta cena navideña la esperaba junto a todos los profesores, menos Dolores Umbridge.

-¡Joanne!- Llamó la voz de Dumbledore. Acompañar a los escasos alumnos que se habían quedado en navidad se transformó en su deber. Y como dejarlos solos si eran cinco Hufflepuff, tres Ravenclaw y una Gryffindor.

La castaña recibió la mirada incomoda de los alumnos así que opto por sentarse al lado del director, ya que estaban todos juntos en una mesa común.

-Feliz Navidad- Murmuró Joanne. Todos sonrieron y asintieron.

-Severus- Llamó Albus. Y el Jefe de Slytherin apareció en la puerta del comedor, sentándose al lado de Joanne.

Mientras comían y celebraban, Dumbledore no dejaba de hablar y McGonagall de reír. Snape rodaba los ojos esporádicamente mientras el resto de los profesores asentían a todas las historias. Los alumnos rieron como nunca hasta que la cena terminó y oficialmente, todos debían ir a dormir.

Joanne se despidió de todos y tomo rumbo hasta su sala común, se puso pijama y se acostó de inmediato. Todo lo aprendido y vivido le daba vueltas en la cabeza y no podía conciliar el sueño. Decidió dar una vuelta por el castillo así que sigilosamente se puso una bata y zapatillas y salió caminar.

Los pasillos estaban oscuros y decidió no usar encantamientos con la varita para iluminar.

-Señorita Yaxley ¿Cree usted que estas son horas para vagar por Hogwarts? Acompáñeme-

Era la voz de Dolores. La había descubierto y todavía no salía del mini infarto que le provocó escucharla.

-La señorita Yaxley está conmigo, Dolores. Un castigo- Soltó otra voz.

-Mierd…- Susurró Joanne agachando la cabeza.

-¿Necesita ideas para castigarla, Snape?- Replicó Umbridge. Snape negó y se quedó quieto hasta que la mujer desapareció.

-¿Se puede saber que estupidez está haciendo a esta hora en el castillo? A mi oficina, ahora- Gruñó él. Ambos caminaron mientras los cuadros se quejaban por la luz hasta entrar en la oficina del profesor. Joanne no se había fijado, pero Snape estaba en pijama al igual que ella, camisa y pantalón negro de satín y una bata del mismo color. Ella solo iba con una remera y pantalón bastante holgados, parecía una vagabunda – Estoy esperando una respuesta- Volvió a gruñir el profesor, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-No podía dormir. Ha sido un día muy intenso y no tengo a nadie con quien conversarlo- Murmuró la castaña sonrojada.

-Puede enviarle una carta a sus… amigos ¿O prefiere que ambos nos metamos en problemas?- Respondió el pelinegro.

-Gracias por la foto que me regaló, profesor. Está puesta en mi mesita de noche… Hoy los visité y a pesar de sentirme mal… no pude…-

Snape arqueó una ceja antes de dirigirle la mirada a la castaña. Esta estaba con los ojos muy abiertos hasta que llevó ambas manos a su cara y comenzó a sollozar.

Era un espectáculo que no quería ver pero las palabras de Albus resonaban en su mente _'No ha llorado desde que sus padres murieron. Minerva está preocupada por ella, me contó que la chica no se quebró en ningún momento mientras estaba a su lado. Por favor, si lo hace contigo, no la detengas ni hagas nada que la haya sentir incomoda, debes lograr que elimine todo ese dolor de una vez por todas'._

No pudo hacer más que sentarse en el borde de su escritorio mientras la castaña caía al piso, de rodillas y lloraba con más intensidad.

¿En qué minuto había empezado a confiar en él?

Joanne dejó de sentir en ese instante que no encajaba en ese lugar. Tenía amigos en quien confiar, profesores de quienes depender y tenía un tutor bastante especial. Agradecía infinitamente que Severus Snape sea su tutor y padrino, porque su indiferencia y sus constantes desaires eran mucho mejores que tener a alguien encima las veinticuatro horas.

Tenía un motivo. Doblegar a su profesor de pociones ya que era la única familia que tenía en ese momento. Dejo de llorar y se limpió con un pañuelo. Aun de rodillas, miró a su profesor quien tenía una mirada tranquila.

-Profesor… estos entrenamientos ¿Necesitan a alguien que defienda eventualmente a Harry? –

Snape arqueó una ceja antes de responder.

-A pesar de que… Potter… es un caso bastante especial, si usted desea utilizar sus habilidades protegiéndolo, es su decisión. Este entrenamiento es porque… usted también está siendo buscada. Y debe tener armas para poder decir que no, debe saber luchar y defenderse-

Estas palabras sorprendieron a la castaña de sobremanera, se puso de pie y se acercó hasta el profesor.

-¿Por qué esta en su casa?- Preguntó. Snape rodó los ojos.

-Si mañana realiza todos los hechizos con la precisión de hoy, responderé sus preguntas. Ahora quiero dormir. Largo- Refunfuñó.

La castaña fue empujada hasta salir como cada vez que entraba a esa oficina. Camino sigilosamente hasta su dormitorio en donde al poner la cabeza en la almohada, se dumio profundamente.

* * *

A pesar de que en la casa de los Black el ambiente ya se había apagado, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny y los gemelos Weasley estaban espiando una acalorada conversación en el comedor del lugar.

Se escuchaba claramente a la señora Weasley, Nymphadora, Remus y Sirius. Estos últimos casi teniendo una discusión.

-No creo que sea adecuado que una niña sea entrenada de ese modo- Murmuró Remus agachando la cabeza.

-Ya no es una niña. Va a cumplir dieciséis años en dos semanas. Y por cierto, vio como sus padres eran asesinados por decir que no y utilizó la Maldición Cruciatus contra Colagusano, según me ha contado Harry- Respondió Sirius.

Las miradas de los jóvenes espías fueron a parar en el chico de la cicatriz, pidiendo explicaciones.

-Todavía no estamos seguros de que haya sido él- Agregó Nymphadora, tratando de desviar la atención de ambos hombres.

-Y Remus, si quieres preocuparte de algo, hazlo de _él_- Refunfuñó nuevamente Sirius.

Los chicos colocaron toda su atención en esas palabras, ya que escucharon casi odio salir por la boca del ex Gryffindor.

-Si Dumbledore confía en _él_ es por algo ¿O es que tú la hubieras adoptado, Sirius?- Bramó Remus – Me bastó un año siendo su profesor para conocerla a la perfección. Carga con la culpa de sus padres y por si fuera poco, la quieren reclutar como mortífaga - Ahí fue cuando se hizo un incómodo silencio y las vieja madera de las escaleras chillaron en un momento muy poco adecuado. La señora Weasley se puso de pie rápidamente y abrió la puerta, pero al no ver a nadie (los estudiantes se habían escondido de manera muy rápida) agregó algo a la conversación.

-Estará bien, Remus-

Con esas palabras, el grupo de estudiantes se reunió en una habitación para conversar.

-Ella nunca nos dijo que el ataque fue por negarse a ser mortífaga – Murmuró Fred. Los Weasley, incluyendo a Ron, todavía no salían de la sorpresa.

-Nadie lo sabía, por lo que veo- Comentó Hermione mirando fijamente a Harry.

-Hermione y yo lo sabíamos - Confeso el azabache – Y quiere decírselos, pero la actitud de Ron hacia ella la intimida, por decirlo de alguna manera- Suspiró – A pesar de confiar en Fred y George más que en nadie, teme que la familia la rechace-

Todos se sorprendieron ante la actitud sabia de Harry.

-¿Y cómo averiguaste todo eso?- Preguntó Ginny.

-Hermione me lo explicó-

Todos soltaron un suspiro.

-Puede que nosotros sepamos su historia, pero principalmente es más abierta con ustedes… Ginny… Fred… sobretodo George- Murmuró Hermione – Y Ron es la gran muralla- Agregó, bromeando.

-¿Es idea mía o toda esta conversación va para hacerme sentir culpable?- Refunfuñó el pelirrojo aludido. Ginny rodó los ojos y los gemelos suspiraron.

-Cuando nuestro inteligente hermano responda esa pregunta- Ironizo George - ¿De quién hablaban? ¿El tutor de Lynn no es alguien en quien confiar?-

Como si hubiera sonado un clic en aquella habitación, a la mente de los gemelos Weasley se vino la imagen de Snape al lado de Joanne cuando la vieron levemente en el comedor de la casa.

Pero no podía ser.

¿O sí?

-Según Joanne nos ha contado, es su padrino. Pero no ha recibido cartas de nadie y como sabemos, está pasando Navidad sola en Hogwarts… debe ser alguien con quien no tenga buena relación y por eso la Orden duda de él- Dedujo rápidamente Hermione.

-También está Malfoy. Lo ha evitado como puede pero tiene ganas de decirle un par de cosas- Comento Ginny. A George le molestó mucho escuchar ese nombre.

Y como si aquel apellido hubiera podrido el ambiente, la conversación termino y cada uno volvió a su habitación para dormir.

* * *

Joanne abrió los ojos y se sentó rápidamente en la cama. Sentía que había dormido una eternidad y ciertamente no estaba alejada de eso. Su reloj de pulsera indicaba que era pasado el mediodía, así que se dio una rápida ducha y partió camino al Gran Comedor. Pero ya no había desayuno, si no que el almuerzo estaba servido.

Se avergonzó y se sonrojo de inmediato, actitudes perezosas en su casa como esas estaban estrictamente prohibidas. Tenía un horario bastante definido, madrugadora y podía aguantar sin dormir mucho tiempo.

Culpo a la visita que le hizo a Snape en la noche. Y nuevamente se avergonzó, porque había hecho el ridículo frente a su profesor de Pociones.

Estaba jugando con la última patata asada que quedaba en su plato hasta que Caelum invadió el Comedor. Le dejo una carta y luego de picotear su mejilla, salió volando nuevamente. Joanne abrió la carta y para su sorpresa era de Dumbledore, quien la citaba en cinco minutos en su oficina.

Camino hasta allí y la puerta se abrió sola, así que sin preguntar, entró.

-¿Cómo has estado, Joanne?- Preguntó amablemente el mayor al verla entrar. Ella sonrió.

-Bastante bien, profesor. Pasé una buena navidad. Y la cena de anoche fue interesante- Respondió. El Director de Hogwarts sonrió e invito a la joven a que se sentara.

-Me alegra escuchar eso… bien, no quiero quitarte mucho tiempo, sé que estas entrenando con el Profesor Snape- Hizo una pausa al ver que Joanne le miraba de manera seria – He tratado de no intervenir en tu estadía aquí… y por lo que veo, vas bastante bien… ¿Ya te sientes mejor por todo lo que ha pasado?-

La pregunta que Dumbledore le había hecho se le hizo un poco incomoda y difícil de contestar, pero suspiro y trato de encontrar en su mente palabras que describieran como se sentía.

-No he sido víctima de los recuerdos, pero llevo algo mal la fama de ser hija de mortífagos-

Dumbledore sonrió de manera leve y se puso de pie, caminando tras la castaña con las manos en la espalda.

-Lo que ha sucedido estos últimos meses hace que todos desconfíen de todos, Joanne ¿No le has contado a nadie…?- El mayor dejo de hablar al ver que la estudiante negaba suavemente.

-Solo Harry y Hermione lo saben. Aunque ayer visité un momento a la Orden, así que supongo que ya todos estarán al tanto- Sonrió y se puso de pie, mirando fijamente al director – Sabe, profesor… desde que llegué aquí tengo una duda sobre las personas que participaron en la muerte de mis padres ¿Usted puede ayudarme si le confío mi recuerdo?-

Dumbledore levanto ambas cejas totalmente sorprendido. Esa era una información bastante valiosa, pero era algo delicado de tratar. Se arriesgó y asintió.

La puerta donde estaba el pensadero se abrió y Joanne camino hasta allí, puso la varita en su sien derecha y saco un hilillo plateado desde ahí, que deposito rápidamente en el pensadero. Dumbledore se acercó y vio el recuerdo, bastante doloroso y sorprendente. En cuanto salió, miro a Joanne fijamente y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros.

-Debes prometerme que no tomaras acciones contra personas inocentes, si sabes a quien me refiero… tal como a ti no se te juzgo por utilizar una maldición imperdonable, tú no puedes juzgar a una persona que está siendo moldeada por la situación-

-Lo prometo- Asintió la castaña algo nerviosa.

-Bien… el hombre que los asesino es Peter Pettigrew, ex Gryffindor, compañero de James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin… Peter traiciono a los Potter y el resto ya lo sabes… Y el hombre que se lo llevó… es Lucius Malfoy, él es… mortífago – Hizo una pausa al ver que Joanne se sentaba nuevamente – Hay quienes piensan que un mortífago nunca deja de serlo, pero lo que vi, Joanne, demuestra lo contrario. Ellos vivieron con miedo y en vez de servir nuevamente a Voldemort… prefirieron morir. Fueron valientes y debes estar orgullosa de ello… Ahora ve con Severus- Dijo Dumbledore con la clara intención de invitar a salir de su oficina a la estudiante. Tenía que analizar claramente ese recuerdo.

-Gracias, profesor- Murmuró Joanne poniéndose de pie y saliendo rápidamente hacia el pasillo. Su reloj marcaba las tres menos diez, nuevamente iba justa de tiempo hacia su entrenamiento.

Antes de que ella pudiera llamar a la oficina del profesor, este salía de ahí con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Profesor Snape!- Gritó Joanne agitada, ya que había estado corriendo.

-Iba a la oficina de Dumbledore para ver si aún estaba ahí, señorita Yaxley. Pase y siéntese- Respondió el pelinegro cerrando la puerta tras él.

Nuevamente los hechizos y maldiciones salieron a la perfección. Joanne hizo sus apuntes estrictamente y logró con éxito realizar las instrucciones que le daba Snape, por lo que al final de la clase, la castaña lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Y ahora me dirá porque está en su casa?- Preguntó la joven completamente seria.

Snape bufó y se sentó sobre el escritorio. ¿Qué cosa inventaría para sacarse de encima a su ahijada?

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias por los Favs y los Follow *.* Dejen sus comentarios :)


	6. Thestral

**- Thestral -**

Snape se puso de pie y comenzó a rondar alrededor de Joanne con las manos en la espalda. Pensó un par de segundos y contesto.

-No tengo por qué darle explicaciones, Yaxley. Ahora largo de mi oficina-

Pero la castaña no movió ni un milímetro de su cuerpo. Es más, se cruzó de brazos esperando. El pelinegro suspiró tan fuerte que hizo que Joanne se asustara un poco.

-¡Esta bien! No me entrometeré en su vida, profesor… Solo… no se lo haga fácil- Murmuró la castaña. Si Snape hubiera podido sonreír en ese momento, una carcajada habría salido de su boca. Pero se limitó a una mirada seria poco aprobatoria.

-Por otro lado… el ministerio ha terminado de revisar todas las pertenencias de la familia Yaxley y ha autorizado que todo sea trasladado hasta su… mansión. El lugar aún no es conocido por nadie, pero le recomiendo utilizar uno de los hechizos aprendidos ayer para… resguardar su seguridad- Dijo el profesor algo dudoso. Sugerir eso significaría que la estudiante tendría que salir del castillo y eso no era seguro por cómo iban las cosas.

-¿Cuántos guardianes secretos puede tener?- Preguntó Joanne deduciendo rápidamente de que iba toda esa información.

-No es limitado. Pero… no debe confiar en demasiadas personas- Respondió Snape acomodando las mangas de su camisa.

-Bien ¿Iremos ahora?- Volvió a preguntar. Snape apretó los labios.

-Es mejor por ahora que yo solo sea un portador del secreto, no un guardián. Y no quiero saber cómo saldrá del castillo… supongo que algo ha aprendido de su amigo Potter- Soltó sarcástico, haciendo que la estudiante riera.

-Lo haré. Tendrá noticias pronto ¿Puede darme la dirección? –

El profesor escribió rápidamente la nueva dirección de Joanne en un pergamino, se lo entrego y amablemente la invito a salir.

-Buenas noches, señorita Yaxley-

-Buenas noches, profesor Snape-

Y cerró la puerta tras ella. El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido con el profesor de pociones, así que fue directo al Gran Comedor, en donde la cena la esperaba. Esta vez comió sola en la mesa de Gryffindor y cuando termino, en vez de dirigirse a la sala común, utilizo uno de los secretos de los gemelos Weasley, yendo a la cocina.

Allí los elfos la miraban extrañada y le ofrecían cosas, pero ella educadamente se negaba a todo. Había un elfo en especial a quien debía buscar.

Dobby.

-Disculpen… ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Dobby?- Preguntó Joanne agachándose delicadamente, preguntándole a una elfina que estaba ordenando una cesta. Ella la miró un segundo, chasqueo los dedos y desapareció.

Joanne suspiró pero en un segundo apareció la elfina con Dobby del brazo.

-Gracias- Murmuró. La elfina hizo una reverencia y fue hacia otro lugar. El elfo la miraba de manera dudosa esperando a que hablara -¡Dobby! Sé que no me conoces… soy amiga de Harry…- Susurro Joanne.

-¡Amiga de Harry Potter!- Gritó contento el elfo - ¿Ha venido por cerveza de mantequilla? ¿Quiere que le preparemos algo?- Preguntó ansioso, pero Joanne negó.

-Necesito pedirte un favor y que me guardes el secreto ¿Puedes?- Preguntó la castaña.

-Usted debe decirle a Dobby que es lo que necesita y Dobby lo hará lo mejor que pueda- Respondió el elfo. Joanne sonrió y saco un pergamino junto a una pluma de su chaqueta. Mientras garabateaba en el papel, Dobby la miraba inquieto.

-Dobby, mi nombre es Joanne Yaxley y necesito que le lleves esto a Harry ¿Sabes dónde están?- El elfo asintió – Y necesito que él escriba su respuesta en este mismo pergamino, o envíe contigo lo que le pedí. Puedes leerlo pero debes guardar el secreto sin decírselo a nadie aparte de Harry… Y por cierto, está prohibido castigarse. Si todo va bien, creo que debo ofrecerte un trabajo, pero eso lo conversaremos mañana ¿Si? Estaré en la sala común de Gryffindor esperando tu respuesta-

-¡Dobby lo hará! ¡Dobby ayudará a los amigos de Harry Potter!-

El elfo tomó el pergamino y desapareció de la vista de Joanne, quien nerviosa se escabulló por los pasillos del castillo y se sentó en el cómodo sillón de la sala común, observando el fuego y practicando oclumancia.

* * *

En la casa de Sirius el ambiente seguía igual de tenso. El señor Weasley se recuperaba de a poco mientras Molly evitaba que los estudiantes se enteraran de cosas que ella consideraba no prudente decírselos. Harry y Ron estaban sentados en el comedor jugando ajedrez mágico mientras Hermione y Ginny conversaban a su lado.

Al lado de donde estaba Harry apareció Dobby con una sonrisa, asustando a todos.

-¡Harry Potter!- Saludó el elfo.

-¡Dobby! ¿Qué…?- Preguntó el azabache en medio de su sorpresa. Ron aun sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir mientras Ginny reía.

-Uno de sus amigos le ha enviado un mensaje conmigo- Respondió el elfo, entregándole el pergamino al chico de la cicatriz. Harry lo miro esperando a que desapareciera, pero Dobby le miraba nervioso. Empezó a leer el pergamino mientras Sirius y Remus se ponían tras él.

_Harry:_

_¿Están todos bien? Espero que no te asustes con este mensaje, pero tengo algo que hacer de manera urgente y quería pedirte un favor. Debo salir del castillo ojala esta noche y quería pedirte la capa de invisibilidad prestada ¿Crees que puedas enviármela con Dobby o está aquí en Hogwarts?_

_Mi padrino me ha enviado un mensaje. La casa que dejaron mis padres ha dejado de ser investigada por el ministerio, por lo que debo ocultarla de alguna manera, ya que podría estar en peligro… tu sabes, todo eso de los mortífagos. Él quiere que sea un lugar seguro para mí por lo que debo encantarla._

_Avísale al profesor Lupin y a Hermione que los necesitaré esta noche. No tengo idea a qué hora llegare, solo espérenme. Confíen en mí._

_Si tienen algo que decirme, respondan en este mismo pergamino por favor._

_Abrazos a todos._

_J.Y._

Harry le pidió una pluma prestada a Sirius y comenzó a responder rápidamente en la otra cara del pergamino. Remus estaba refunfuñando cosas mientras Sirius trataba de calmarlo. Todos miraban atentos al azabache, quien cuando termino de escribir, le devolvió el pergamino a Dobby.

-Puedes llevárselo, Dobby. Gracias- Susurro Harry. Dobby chasqueo los dedos y desapareció rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto Hermione sentándose al lado del azabache.

-Era Joanne, vendrá esta noche. Dice que necesitara de ti y del profesor Lupin…- Respondió, sonriendo. La señora Weasley pego el grito en el cielo y se formó un pequeño caos en la base de La Orden del Fénix.

* * *

Joanne estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso cuando Dobby irrumpió en la sala común de Gryffindor. Se preocupó al ver que el elfo solo venía con el pergamino en las manos, arrugándolo.

-Harry Potter ha respondido ¿Puede Dobby volver a la cocina?-

-Sí. Gracias, Dobby- Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa – No, espera ¿Puedes traer trozos de carne cruda en una bolsa plástica? Ojala con mucha sangre-

El elfo miró horrorizado a la estudiante, pero asintió. Le entrego el pergamino, fue en búsqueda del extraño pedido y por fin volvió a la cocina.

Con la bolsa de carne a su lado, Joanne comenzó a leer la carta.

_Joanne:_

_Recuerda no dejar pistas sobre lo que estás haciendo, ya sabes lo que Umbridge puede hacer con nosotros. Estamos todos bien, pasando la fecha no de manera alegre como se espera._

_Personalmente deseo volver a Hogwarts, las cosas van algo tensas por aquí. La capa esta en mi baúl, en los dormitorios de chicos, puedes usarla cuando lo necesites. _

_Por cierto ¿Por qué no nos has dicho quién es tu padrino? _

_Ten un buen viaje, te esperaré yo también._

_Un abrazo._

_Harry._

Joanne tuvo un escalofrío al leer que Harry le preguntaba por su padrino. Ella ya se los hubiera dicho, pero Snape fue tajante cuando le dijo que debería conservar el secreto.

Busco ropa abrigada y se cambió para salir. Colocó almohadas bajo las frazadas de su cama por precaución y salió del dormitorio de chicas.

Suspiro y subió a los dormitorios de chicos.

-_Accio_ Capa de Invisibilidad- Susurro Joanne en la oscuridad. Un baúl vibro, se acercó hasta él y lo abrió, tomando la capa y colocándosela para dejar la torre. En una mano llevaba la varita y en la otra la bolsa con carne.

Salió del castillo evitando provocar ruido y tomo rumbo hasta el bosque prohibido. Caminar en la nieve fue un desastre y periódicamente borraba sus huellas del suelo.

En cuanto estuvo más oculta, se quitó la capa y roció sangre por el suelo. Rápidamente apareció un thestral galopando hacia ella, sin ningún miedo.

-Hola ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Me llevarías hasta un lugar?- Preguntaba Joanne dándole carne en la boca, palmeando el lomo del animal. Este, al terminar de comer, con la cabeza golpeaba la espalda de la castaña invitándola a subir.

Ella limpio con un pañuelo sus manos y delicadamente subió hasta el lomo del thestral. Este chilló y golpeo el suelo con las garras, comenzando a caminar. La castaña guardo la capa de invisibilidad en su mochila y lanzo los restos de carne en el bosque.

-Debemos ir al número doce de Grimmauld Place. Allí, me esperaras mientras estoy dentro de la casa y luego volveremos ¿Esta bien?-

El animal chillo de nuevo, respondiéndole. Y sin avisar, comenzó a galopar y luego a volar, haciendo que Joanne soltara un gritito de sorpresa.

Estar a tanta altura y la época del año en la que estaba, la nariz de Joanne se enrojeció y casi ni la sentía. Sujetada fuertemente al cuello del animal, miraba su reloj periódicamente. Abandono Hogwarts de manera rápida y al pasar dos horas y media, llego finalmente hasta la casa de Sirius Black.

Dificultosamente y con el cuerpo congelado se bajó del thestral y palmeo su lomo.

-Quédate aquí, espérame, nadie puede verte- Susurro de manera amable. Camino y toco el timbre de la casa, haciendo que el lugar se revolucionara por completo.

-¡Joanne! ¿Qué demonios se supone que estás haciendo?-

Era el profesor Lupin, ahora dejando de ser amable, para regañarla. Hizo que entrara a la casa y le quito la mochila.

Allí, la señora Weasley, Sirius, Hermione y Harry la esperaban. Saludo a todos de un abrazo antes de comenzar a hablar.

-¡Joanne! ¿Quieres algo?- La señora Weasley le tomo ambas manos - ¡Estas congelada!- Grito en un tono de regaño.

-Viaje dos horas por aire, es normal, no se preocupe- Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa, quitándose el sombrero de lana que estaba cubierto de nieve, al igual que su chaqueta.

-Pon eso cerca del fuego, Harry, cariño- Ordeno la señora Weasley – Prepararé café- Agregó saliendo hasta la cocina.

-¿Vas a explicarnos o debo hechizarte para que lo hagas?- Repitió Lupin de brazos cruzados. Joanne cambio su cara por una más seria, incluso triste.

-Como ya sabrán, mis cosas habían sido confiscadas por el ministerio cuando mis padres fueron asesinados. Han sido liberadas, al igual que mi nueva casa, por lo que debo hacer el encantamiento Fidelio para protegerla. La dirección está en mi mochila, profesor. Y quería que usted y Hermione fueran los guardianes secretos…- Respondió casi en un susurro.

- ¿Cómo es que tu…?- Replico Remus. Pero había una clara respuesta para eso, seguramente esas eran instrucciones de Snape.

- Mi padrino, profesor. Él no puede ser guardián secreto, dice que me pondría en peligro. Había pensado en usted, es la persona que más conozco de aquí. Y Hermione, por ser una de las mejores brujas que he conocido… había pensado en Harry, pero él ya tiene con que lidiar… - Joanne le dirigió una mirada cariñosa al azabache, quien sonrió algo decepcionado pero agradecido -Por cierto, pueden usar el lugar cuando quieran, está a disposición de la Orden para cuando lo necesiten- Agregó.

-Entonces iremos ahora y volverás lo más pronto posible a Hogwarts ¿Entendido? ¿Estás de acuerdo en ir, Hermione?- Preguntó el ex Gryffindor colocándose un abrigo para salir.

-Sí, profesor- Respondió la estudiante con una sonrisa.

-Deja que beba algo antes de partir, Remus. Toma, querida-

La señora Weasley había vuelto con una taza de café en la mano. Joanne lo bebió tan rápido y a gusto que ella sintió un poco de pena.

-Nos apareceremos ahí- Murmuró Remus interrumpiendo el silencio – También habíamos sido informados sobre eso, fuimos a investigar esta mañana-

Una sonrisa se había formado en sus labios, lo que calmo a Joanne.

-Iré. Veré la casa antes del hechizo y luego después, para supervisar que todo haya salido bien- Gruñó Sirius.

-Entonces yo también iré- Comento Harry poniéndose de pie. No se inmuto con la mirada de regaño que Sirius le estaba dando, así que tomo una chaqueta y se la coloco mientras sonreía.

-Ninguno de ustedes dos ira- Murmuró Tonks entrando en la habitación – Sirius, tú no puedes salir de aquí. Y Harry… no queremos arriesgarte de más. Iré yo ¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó.

Harry y su padrino gruñeron, haciendo que Hermione sonriera discretamente.

-Lo siento- Susurró Joanne en el oído de Harry.

-Está bien. El secreto estará en la Orden de todos modos- Respondió educadamente el azabache.

-Bien- Comento Remus, extendiendo la mano. Joanne tomo la mano del profesor seguida de Hermione y Tonks. Desaparecieron ante la mirada preocupada de Molly, mientras que Harry y Sirius suspiraban.

- Es el número 5 de The Fiddle- Susurro Joanne con los ojos cerrados. Cuando se recuperó de la sensación, vio que Hermione estaba parpadeando rápidamente antes de recuperarse. En cambio Remus y Tonks habían comenzado a caminar.

Estaban justo en la intersección de dos calles y Joanne se alegró al ver que las casas eran bastante normales. De dos pisos, como un barrio cualquiera.

-Rápido- Gruño Remus a las dos estudiantes, que se quedaron atrás. Ambas corrieron hasta donde estaban los dos adultos.

-Ginny me conto lo de George- Susurro Hermione en el oído de la castaña. Esta sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro y espero a que su amiga continuara – Harry ha estado al pendiente sobre eso, creo que has ganado un hermano sobreprotector- Rió.

-Entre George y yo no ha pasado nada, _Mione. _Y regaña a Ginny de mi parte- Suspiro desviando el tema.

Siguió caminando con la cabeza gacha, por lo que no se fijó que Lupin estaba de pie frente a ella y choco con su espalda, haciendo que Hermione y Tonks se largaran a reír. Cuando levanto la vista se encontró con una sorpresa poco agradable.

Definitivamente eso era una mansión. Su casa, era una mansión.

-Tienen que estar bromeando- Soltó Joanne con los ojos muy abiertos.

Seguía mirando fijamente. Era una casona antigua, pero bien cuidada, de dos pisos bastante amplia. Un frondoso jardín la rodeaba y la valla que la protegía era alta y con puntas que se veían afiladas.

-_Alohomora_- Susurro la castaña en la valla de la entrada, repitiendo la acción en la puerta de la casa. Todos entraron rápidamente a la casona y Remus suspiro. Los Yaxley eran gente acomodada y eso todo el mundo lo sabía, pero ¿Un lugar tan grande para una estudiante que estaba sola?

Tonks encendió las luces y a la vista aparecieron todos los recuerdos de Joanne. En la sala de estar estaba todo puesto de igual manera que en su antigua casa.

-Iré fuera. Joanne, es tu turno- Susurro Tonks en el oído de la castaña, saliendo por la puerta principal.

Hermione miraba a la castaña nerviosa y Remus había tomado una fotografía mágica en donde aparecían los señores Yaxley y Joanne.

-Nunca vi a tus padres. Ni el primer día ni cuando el año termino- Comento el profesor.

-Ese año fue cuando más visitas de Peter Pettigrew tuvieron, se estaban escondiendo. Y Padre había contratado un chofer, así que fui y volví sola- Respondió Joanne sonriéndole.

Hermione se había quedado mirando un pequeño cuadro en donde estaba el árbol familiar de Joanne. Pronto se unieron Lupin y Joanne.

-Sí, soy pariente muy lejana del Señor Weasley. Y de la familia Black- Comentó la castaña sin quitar la vista del cuadro – Bien, si me hacen el favor, debemos estar en vestíbulo, frente a la puerta de entrada y esta debe estar cerrada-

Hermione cerró la puerta y Remus estaba inquieto, por lo que solo fue hasta donde estaban las dos estudiantes.

-¿De verdad podrás hacer el encantamiento en este lugar?- Pregunto el profesor.

-¿Esta dudando de mis habilidades, profesor?- Joanne arqueo una ceja sonriendo – Debo concentrarme mucho, pero si, podre hacerlo… Ahora… Tomémonos de las manos-

La castaña tomo la mano de Hermione, luego la de Remus y estos se dieron la mano entre ellos. Estaban los tres conectados en algo parecido a un ritual, lo que hizo que Hermione sintiera unos nervios terribles. El profesor Lupin cerró los ojos y la estudiante la imito, mientras Joanne comenzaba a recitar el encantamiento.

Fueron los cinco minutos más eternos para los tres magos. Joanne mientras recitaba se dio cuenta que un hilillo dorado los rodeaba, lo que significaba que el encantamiento había salido bien. En cuanto la luz desapareció, la castaña finalizo el hechizo.

-_Fidelio_- Dijo con voz firme. Remus abrió los ojos y rió al ver que Hermione los tenia firmemente cerrados. Joanne soltó la mano de ambos y le palmeo el hombro a la chica, quien abrió rápidamente los ojos y sonrió.

-Estoy un poco cansada- Susurró Joanne poniendo una mano en su frente.

-Es demasiada magia para una niña- Gruñó Remus - ¿Quieres algo?- Pregunto con voz paternal.

-No, gracias. Pueden buscar a Tonks, creo que llevaré un par de cosas a Hogwarts- Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa. Remus asintió.

-Hermione, acompáñala. Iré por Tonks, tal vez se alejó bastante. Y le preguntare si puede ver la mansión. Espérennos aquí dentro- Dijo. Y salió caminando pacíficamente hacia la calle.

-¿Me acompañas a inspeccionar mi humilde hogar?- Pregunto sarcástica Joanne, provocando una risa en Hermione. Ambas subieron las escaleras y se encontraron con muchas habitaciones. Abrieron cada una de ellas y al parecer, eran todas de invitados.

-Joanne… ¿Quién es tu padrino?- Pregunto Hermione de manera seria. La castaña miro fijamente sus ojos y tomo ambas manos de su compañera.

-Mi padrino es un mago excepcional. Pero no puedo revelar su identidad ya que lo pondría en peligro a él, a ustedes y a mí. Cuando llegue el momento él mismo se los dirá…- Respondió.

-¿Pero es alguien… bueno? Nunca te ha enviado cartas por lo que se ¿Te envió un regalo de navidad, si quiera?- Cuestiono la Gryffindor.

-Creo firmemente que él es bueno. Y sí, me envió uno. Está en la sala común, te lo mostrare cuando vuelvan a Hogwarts. Por cierto, si quieren averiguarlo y lo hacen, no deben decirle a nadie… ¿Esta bien? Porque tengo más que claro que no te quedarás tranquila con esa respuesta- Sonrió. Hermione asintió algo tensa – Mira, esa es la mía- Apunto Joanne.

En la puerta de la habitación estaba tallado su nombre. Ambas entraron y Hermione encendió las luces. El lujo saltaba ante la mirada de ambas y Joanne corrió hasta un armario, en cambio, Hermione, se sentó sobre el edredón de la cama.

-¿Que buscas?- Pregunto la mayor. Joanne le hizo una seña y ella fue hacia donde su compañera había indicado. Sobre la mesita de noche había un álbum de fotografías mágicas.

Y la cara de sorpresa de Hermione no tardó en aparecer. Eran de la antigua escuela de Joanne, en donde aparecía con sus compañeros, con varios profesores… y su equipo de Quidditch.

-¡Dios! ¿Juegas Quidditch y no se lo habías dicho a nadie?- Grito Hermione emocionada. Ante su mirada apareció la castaña con su escoba en la mano. Una saeta de fuego.

-¡Por supuesto que juego Quidditch! Va en mis venas, _Mione._ Padre fue cazador y Madre también, era la capitana del equipo de Slytherin en Hogwarts- Sonrió – Quiero entrar al equipo de Gryffindor el próximo año-

-No me habías dicho que tus padres eran Slytherin…- Comento Hermione.

-Lo fueron. Estaban en el mismo año que el profesor Snape… por lo que Sirius, el profesor Lupin, los padres de Harry y Pettigrew los conocía, supongo-

-Creo que ahora entiendo un poco el por qué eres la única con buenas calificaciones en pociones – Rió - ¿Cómo era esta escuela?-

-Bien, en ella se concentraban las tres Américas. Éramos alrededor de diez alumnos por año, por lo que no había casas como en Hogwarts. Normalmente la competencia se hacía hombres versus mujeres. Y como ves en esa foto – Joanne apunto a la imagen con un montón de niñas y la copa de Quidditch del año – Las chicas éramos mejores. Pero nos llevábamos bien todos- Respondió.

-¿Y cómo conociste al profesor Lupin?-

-Fui su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en cuarto año. Tenía el puesto asegurado en esa escuela, pero tuve que volver con todo lo que sucedió- Respondió Remus, entrando a la habitación con Tonks. Esta se sentó al lado de Hermione.

-Buen hechizo, Joanne. Cuando me gire para ver la casa había desaparecido, en su lugar había maleza y arboles- Comento la metamorfomaga. Joanne sonrió y se colocó al lado del profesor.

-Recuerdo que usted tenía un club de fans entre mis compañeras ¿Cierto? Era muy popular – Soltó maliciosamente, haciendo que Remus frunciera el ceño y Hermione junto a Tonks rieran.

-Tú eras la líder de todo eso. Me enviaban chocolates cada vez que podían- Suspiro el profesor, haciendo que las chicas rieran más fuerte.

-Ellas pensaban que yo estaba enamorada o algo así. Era gracioso, de todos modos, verlo nervioso cada vez que las chicas se acercaban… les tenía miedo. Eran terribles, lo reconozco – Dijo mirando a ambas mujeres – Pero me aguantaba porque yo era la encargada de preparar la poción de matalobos cada mes. Se hizo un concurso en la escuela, con los mejores alumnos de cada año, para prepararla. Y yo gané, incluso la mía era mejor que la del propio profesor de Pociones. Y cuando me vio entrar a su oficina con la poción la primera vez… Él pensó que yo estaba loca, que me las había ingeniado para entrar ahí… el mes siguiente la prepare junto a él y me acepto. Al final terminamos muy unidos hasta que se despidió de mi cuando termino el año. No supe nada más hasta que me volví parte de la Orden. Fue tranquilizante verlo ahí-

Remus sonrió ampliamente. Hermione cerró el álbum de fotografías y se puso de pie.

-Basta de charla. Hablaremos sobre esto cuando no estés precisamente fugada de Hogwarts- Remus hizo una seña apuntando la puerta. Cuando los cuatro estuvieron fuera, se aparecieron nuevamente en la casa de los Black.

Allí, Sirius y Harry conversaban, mientras la señora Weasley dormitaba en un sillón. Y para sorpresa de Joanne, Ginny, Fred y George estaban también ahí.

La pequeña pelirroja se colgó del cuello de su amiga. Fred la abrazo cortamente y George no sabía que hacer luego del pequeño incidente del día anterior.

-Estas reaccionando como si no me conocieras- Suspiro Joanne, tomando la chaqueta y el sombrero que estaban ya secos y tibios para viajar de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que venias?- Pregunto George.

-Llegue aquí pasada la media noche. Al parecer ustedes ya estaba durmiendo… - Respondió tranquilamente.

-Son las dos de la mañana, tienes que estar en Hogwarts lo más pronto posible- Refunfuño Remus.

George se veía tan serio que Joanne se asustó y pensó que tal vez debería irse olvidando de casi beso del día anterior. Se despidió de todos amablemente y le pidió a la Señora Weasley carne cruda para el thestral. Acomodo sus cosas sujetándolas a su mochila. Escribió en un pergamino rápidamente y se lo entrego a George.

-Nos vemos pronto. No podré hacer esto de nuevo, de hecho, tengo un mal presentimiento- Suspiro Joanne. Le dio carne al thestral y este se levantó enérgicamente. George cerró la puerta de la casa de los Black buscando algo más de privacidad.

-Solo cuídate de Umbridge. Inventa cualquier cosa si te ve… y recurre a Dumbledore si te hace daño de nuevo- La regaño.

-Lo sé, lo siento. No me regañes… no es tu estilo. Es como una ironía-

Joanne dejo de hablar porque tenía los labios de George pegados a los suyos. Él sonreía ampliamente cuando se separaron y ella sabía perfectamente que sus mejillas estaban de igual color que el cabello del gemelo. Tenía una mezcla de sensaciones y no sabía si besarlo de nuevo o golpearlo hasta la muerte.

Su mente se congelo más aun cuando vio sonriendo a Harry, Ginny y Hermione tras la ventana. Se podía ver claramente a Fred riéndose con ganas y la señora Weasley estaba con las manos en sus mejillas.

-Están tras la ventana ¿Lo sabes, George? ¿Sabes la tortura que me espera cuando vuelvan todos a Hogwarts?- Refunfuño Joanne cruzándose de brazos.

-Tú no sabes la tortura que me espera a mi cuando entre a esta casa ¿Puedo ir contigo?- Pregunto cabizbajo el pelirrojo. Joanne rio.

-No puedes. Ve a dar la cara ante tu familia. Adiós, George- Suspiro la castaña.

-Estas olvidando algo, Lynn- Susurro George.

-No más espectáculo para ellos, por favor- Gruño Joanne, haciendo reír al gemelo.

-Ven, caminemos hasta la siguiente calle-

George tomo la mochila de Joanne mientras ella llevaba al thestral hasta la intersección de calles siguiente. Cuando giraron en la esquina, ella suspiro.

-Mira, Feorge… yo…-

Pero fue nuevamente interrumpida con los inquietos labios del pelirrojo. Esta vez no fue un beso casto y tierno, la sensación iba más allá. No se dio cuenta cuando ella estaba abrazándolo fuertemente mientras sus lenguas jugueteaban.

Juntaron sus frentes y ambos sentían que acababan de correr en una maratón.

-Que… que tengas un buen viaje- Soltó George. Joanne sonrió y tomo sus manos.

-Gracias. Haré travesuras en tu honor- Respondió la castaña. Subió al lomo del thestral y se despidió con un gesto de mano, colocando su mochila en su espalda.

George vio como ella estaba sobre literalmente nada, para luego verla volar sobre las nubes. Leyó el pergamino que ella le había entregado.

_La casa de Lynn puede encontrarse en el Número 5 de The Fiddle, Cricklade, Wiltshire._

* * *

Joanne no tenía tanto frio en ese momento. Miraba enérgica su reloj de pulsera y pareciera que el tiempo estuviera detenido. Aproximadamente a las seis treinta de la mañana y seguía sobre el thestral.

Y lo peor es que no podía sacarse a George de la mente.

Dormitando sobre el animal alado, vio el castillo y se alegró de inmediato. Agradeció con unas palmadas en el lomo del animal y camino hasta la entrada de la escuela.

Había un pequeño problema, Filch y la señora Norris estaban deambulando por la entrada principal y no podía pasar por ahí. La desesperación la consumió.

Con la capa de invisibilidad puesta, monto su escoba y fue a parar a las mazmorras, golpeando enérgicamente el aula de pociones. Se abrió una puerta y en dos segundos, una varita la estaba apuntando a través de la ventana.

-Diga su nombre completo ahora si no quiere…- Soltó la voz adormecida de Snape.

-Joanne Lynn Yaxley, profesor. Déjeme entrar- Susurró. La varita que la apuntaba a través de la ventana bajo y el vidrio desapareció un par de segundos, dándole tiempo de entrar y dejar sus cosas en la que al parecer, era la habitación del profesor.

-Explíqueme por qué estaba fuera del castillo a estas horas- Reclamo. En ese momento Joanne entendió a Harry, definitivamente esa era una mirada de odio intenso.

-Estuve toda la noche fuera. La casa ya está segura…- Respondió ella, tiritando de frio. Se quitó el sombrero y la chaqueta, ahora mojadas, escondiéndolas en su mochila. Se paró al lado de una chimenea que mantenía cálido el ambiente y su expresión de normalizo.

Pero en ese instante comenzaron a golpear una de las puertas del aula.

-Esconda todas sus cosas en mi armario. Ahora, Yaxley- Bramo el profesor. Joanne no dudo ningún minuto en acatar la orden y escondió todo rápidamente. Cuando volvió a la pequeña salita de estar donde estaba previamente, se encontró con Dolores Umbridge y la profesora McGonagall, quien soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Se puede saber qué hace a esta hora en el dormitorio del profesor Snape, Joanne, querida?- Preguntó la mujer rechoncha.

Snape y Joanne se miraron fijamente hasta que ella, como si hubiera sacado una película de la cabeza, comenzó a hablar.

* * *

Pues eso. El capitulo me quedo algo largo... y... espero que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios :)


	7. Atrapados

**- Atrapados -**

Snape esperaba que una historia decente saliera del cerebro de su ahijada. Ella, al ver a ambas profesoras, puso de inmediato una mano en su estómago.

Joanne sentía que el café que había tomado estaba dejando de ser reparador y ahora causaba estragos en su interior.

-Pensamos que estabas fuera del castillo - Murmuró la profesora McGonagall.

-Lo siento, profesoras. Anoche me sentí mal del estómago, pensé que sería alguna causa femenina – Arqueo una ceja, esperando que ellas comprendieran – Pero en la madrugada… vomite varias veces. Vine aquí por si el profesor Snape podía darme alguna poción, ya que no encontré a Madame Pomfrey- Hizo una pausa por que como si todo eso fuera cierto, sintió una nausea alarmante.

-¡Joanne! ¿Estás bien? ¡Esta pálida, Severus!- Grito la profesora McGonagall acercándose a la estudiante. Para sorpresa de los tres profesores, la castaña se había aferrado a la muñeca de Snape.

-Profesor… ¿Puede llevarme… al…?- Pero ella dejo de hablar nuevamente. Snape pensó que la muchacha era muy buena actriz, así que la acompaño hasta el baño de su habitación. Sorpresa para él, cuando cerró la puerta, escuchando el desagradable sonido de ella vomitando.

Los tres profesores esperaban en la habitación de Snape mientras Joanne terminaba su asunto en el baño.

-¿Hace cuánto está aquí, Severus? ¿Y por qué tú y no Minerva?- Cuestiono Umbridge con su tono de voz más desagradable.

-Casi una hora. Y de verdad me sorprende que dudes el por qué ella recurre a mi ¿Acaso lo olvidaste, Dolores?- Respondió Severus con una voz bastante oscura. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, decepcionada.

-Lo había olvidado - Respondió de la manera más tranquila que encontró.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto McGonagall golpeando la puerta del baño. Pero Joanne no respondió.

-Yaxley, abra la puerta- Susurró Snape.

-_Alohomora_- Irrumpió Dolores, como si la privacidad no existiera. Pero arqueo ambas cejas al ver a la estudiante totalmente blanca, en el suelo, al parecer sin conciencia.

Snape creyó que todo eso era una muy mala broma y se acercó hasta Joanne, palmeando sus mejillas. Estaba sudando helado y no reaccionaba.

-¡Debemos ir a la enfermería ahora!- Chilló McGonagall.

Todo paso muy rápido. De un minuto a otro, gracias a un hechizo, Snape llevaba a Joanne flotando hasta la enfermería. Allí esperaba Madame Pomfrey junto al profesor Dumbledore, que había sido alertado por la profesora McGonagall.

Ya en la camilla, la enfermera comenzó a revisar a la estudiante, pidiéndoles a todos los profesores que salieran.

-¿Tanto alboroto por una estudiante que comió algo en mal estado?- Gruñó Umbridge.

-Te recuerdo, Dolores, que fuiste tú quien me despertó gritando que Filch había visto algo volar sobre el bosque prohibido y luego se había acercado al castillo. Ni aunque Joanne quisiera hubiera podido salir en estas condiciones- Replicó Minerva.

-Volveré a mi habitación- Anuncio la suma inquisidora y apuro el paso, desapareciendo de la vista de los profesores.

-Tú también deberías dormir, Minerva. Mañana volveremos aquí para ver cómo sigue- Dijo amablemente el profesor Dumbledore. La profesora asintió y también se retiró. Esperando estar solos, volvió a hablar – Veo preocupación en tu cara, Severus –

-Me imagino que ya está al tanto de lo que hizo ¿No?- Preguntó asqueado Snape.

-No ¿Te importaría contármelo?- Pregunto Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

Pero en ese momento apareció Madame Pomfrey.

-Le he dado una poción para que duerma por lo menos hasta el medio día – Comento la enfermera – No podrá tener visitas hasta que despierte- Agrego.

-¿Puedes avisarnos a Severus y a mí cuando Joanne despierte?- Pregunto el director. Pomfrey asintió.

Ambos hombres caminaron hasta el despacho de Dumbledore. Ahí, se sentaron y tomaron un poco de té juntos mientras Snape le contaba todo lo sucedido.

-Phineas ¿Hay alguien despierto en la casa de Sirius?-

Dumbledore le dirigía la vista a uno de sus cuadros. El único que estaba despierto, pero desapareció al instante.

-Molly Weasley y Remus Lupin – Respondió el cuadro cuando volvió.

-Gracias, Phineas. Severus, a pesar de todo, Molly y Remus no son las personas indicadas para preguntarles que sucedió. Ambos se preocuparan de más… ¿Te importaría ir mañana para allá? Yo iré a ver si el encantamiento fue realizado exitosamente. Aunque si es tan aplicada como dices, no me extrañaría- Sonrió.

-Iré temprano- Respondió el pelinegro, poniéndose de pie – Buenas noches- Y salió a través de la puerta.

Dumbledore no quitaba su sonrisa de la cara. Comprendía que Severus se preocupara por Harry y sus amigos, por las razones obvias, pero ¿Joanne? ¿Acaso la joven de ojos avellana estaba ganándose el gélido corazón del profesor?

Con ese pensamiento se fue a la cama, sin antes guardar en un frasco su recuerdo más reciente. La cara de Severus y la historia de Joanne.

* * *

Joanne despertó y froto sus ojos suavemente. Se sentía tan bien que se sentó en la cama y bebió un vaso de agua que estaba en la mesa.

Esa no era su cama.

-¿Joanne?-

Madame Pomfrey le hablaba a la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Madame Pomfrey ¿Qué es lo que…?- La estudiante estaba tan confundida que perdió el hilo de la conversación.

-Son las dos de la tarde, Joanne. Anoche tuviste un fuerte dolor de estómago según me dijo Minerva, acudiste al profesor Snape, pero antes de que pudiera darte una poción, vomitaste y te desmayaste en el baño. La poción que te di te hizo dormir y ahora debes tomar otra para el malestar- Le entrego un pequeño frasco. La joven bebió su contenido y era tan amargo que pensó que sin duda, vomitaría de nuevo – Avisare que ya despertaste. Quédate una hora reposando y luego vuelve a tu sala común-

La enfermera salió casi corriendo de la enfermería. Joanne bebió agua nuevamente y todos los recuerdos se vinieron a su mente. Recordar la cara de Umbridge hizo que el estómago se le revolviera, llegando a la conclusión que todo lo sucedido era culpa de los nervios.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos y el profesor Snape apareció.

-¿Cómo se siente, Yaxley?- Pregunto el azabache sentándose al borde de la cama de la castaña.

-Mejor, gracias, profesor. Siento haber causado tantos problemas- Susurró.

-Es una de las mejores actuaciones que he visto- Comento sarcástico.

-Cuando vi a Umbridge entrar en su despacho, pensé que usted tendría los peores problemas de su vida… fueron los nervios, estoy segura. Ya me había pasado antes- Murmuro la castaña.

Snape aun procesaba las palabras ¿Acaso ella se preocupó más por el que por ella misma?

-Fui a… averiguar que sucedió anoche. Me dijeron que solo había bebido café. Por cierto, no sé qué hace usted en Gryffindor. Su encantamiento Fidelio es perfecto- Comento el profesor cambiando de tema. Joanne sonrió. Pero al ver que Snape tenía algo más que decir, aquella sonrisa desapareció de su boca – Tuve muchos problemas con sus compañeros. Pensaron que sería expulsada… y Potter, por supuesto, dijo que todo sería mi culpa- Gruño – Lamentablemente Black se entrometió y…-

-¡Por Dios! ¿Qué sucedió? No me diga que les conto…- Joanne lo miraba perpleja.

-No. Pero ya lo sospechan… y cometí un pequeño error- Hizo una pausa – Le dije a Potter que prefería que el fuera expulsado antes que usted-

La castaña se sonrojo tanto que oculto su cara tras una almohada. Iba a responder pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. El profesor quito la almohada de la cara de Joanne, pero ver esa mirada tan agradecida, se arrepintió en el instante.

-Por favor, Yaxley, que conmovedora- Ironizo el azabache. Pero ella seguía en silencio - ¿Quiere que la abrace también?- Soltó de manera acida.

-No, usted moriría de asco antes de abrazarme. Solo fue… inesperado, siento hacer el ridículo de nuevo ante su majestuosa vista- Suspiro, limpiándose la solitaria lagrima que caía por su mejilla.

Snape sintió alivio. Y algo de calidez salió de la ironía de su ahijada, que lo hizo sentir ¿Tranquilo?

Ambos en silencio escucharon como abruptamente entraba a la habitación Dolores discutiendo con McGonagall. Y tras ellas Dumbledore con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Solo se desmayó, Minerva. No por eso un hombre lobo debe venir a la escuela- Escupió la mujer rechoncha. McGonagall rodó los ojos.

-Remus Lupin desea verla. Y Poppy ha autorizado una visita externa, cree que le hará falta alguien cercano en este momento – Gruñó la líder de Gryffindor.

-¡No le ha pasado nada malo! Y por lo que tengo entendido, el único pariente cercano de Yaxley es…-

Umbridge miró seriamente a Snape.

-Yo, si, Dolores. Aunque no considero del todo apropiada la idea, es aceptable- Gruñó también el pelinegro. Por supuesto que no era aceptable ¿Por qué Lupin tenía que entrometerse siempre?

-Si sigue gritando, profesora Umbridge, debo pedirle que se retire de la enfermería- Suspiro Madame Pomfrey. Ella, ofendida, se retiró rápidamente.

-Tenemos que hablar con ella, Poppy. Cuando Remus llegue, hazlo pasar de inmediato- Murmuró Dumbledore. La enfermera asintió, retirándose. Aparecieron dos pequeños sillones al lado de la cama de Joanne, en donde los profesores se sentaron.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto Minerva preocupada.

-Bien, gracias, profesora… ¿Cómo es que ella no se lo ha dicho a toda la escuela?- Pregunto la castaña algo perpleja.

-Dolores no considera importante que Severus sea tu padrino- Respondió Dumbledore – Solo sospecha de ti, por ser cercana a Harry- Suspiró.

-Es entendible…- Rió Joanne.

-¿Cómo es que saliste del castillo anoche?- Interrumpió Minerva, acomodando sus gafas.

-Eso tampoco es relevante, Minerva. Lo importante es que ha asegurado su propia casa y ahora está a salvo en Hogwarts… Por cierto, me sorprende que seas tan pequeña y tan aplicada – Respondió Dumbledore sonriendo – Y por si no lo sabes, Molly ha prohibido a toda la Orden decirle a Mundungus sobre el secreto. Dice que es suficiente con que se robe cosas de la casa Black…-

Joanne soltó una risita, pero los profesores suspiraron como si sonaran agotados. En ese minuto entro Lupin, casi corriendo hacia la cama de la castaña. Ella iba a saludar pero el profesor la rodeo con sus brazos, fundiéndose ambos en un abrazo demasiado cariñoso para el gusto de Snape.

-Todos querían venir. Pensaron que serias expulsada- Bromeó Remus, provocando desagrado en Severus.

-Estoy bien, no era necesario todo esto- Murmuró Joanne algo apenada.

-Después de huir de Hogwarts, si, era necesario, Joanne. Desafortunadamente se te escapo de las manos ¿No?-

-Usted sabe perfectamente que mis nervios son… así. Me pasa seguido, no es algo que pueda controlar. Menos después de lo que paso con mis Padres- Contestó bajando la mirada.

-¿Estarás bien entonces? ¿Cuándo puedes salir de la enfermería?- Pregunto Dumbledore.

-En una hora según Madame Pomfrey. Dijo que debía ir a mi sala común, pero tengo hambre- Susurró avergonzada. Remus y Dumbledore rieron.

-Me quedo más tranquila. Hasta luego-

La profesora McGonagall sonrió y salió de la enfermería. Tras ella, Snape se puso de pie.

-La espero en mi oficina hoy a las seis de la tarde- Murmuró el azabache, saliendo también – Y cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por irrumpir en mi habitación de madrugada-

Joanne no pudo evitar sonreír de manera infantil.

-Bien… Remus, siéntete libre de acompañarla al Gran Comedor. Podrán almorzar juntos… luego ve a mi oficina, por favor- Dijo el director, también retirándose.

Joanne espero a que el director saliera de la habitación para ponerse de pie. Miró al suelo, sus botas estaban llenas de barro.

-_Scourgify- _Susurró la castaña apuntando con su mano las botas. Estas se limpiaron en un instante.

-¿Magia sin varita?- Preguntó el ex Gryffindor en una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo.

-Años de padres estrictos y castigos severos. Y se los agradezco- Respondió la joven con una sonrisa.

Ya lista para salir de la enfermería sin respetar la hora de descanso, a regañadientes Madame Pomfrey dejó salir a Joanne de la enfermería. Profesor y alumna caminaron por los pasillos de Hogwarts y llegaron al Gran Comedor, en donde la mesa de Gryffindor era la única que aun tenia comida servida. Se sentaron en una esquina uno al lado del otro para hablar despacio mientras comían.

-Hermione sospecha de Snape- Dijo Remus comiendo patatas asadas. Joanne había optado por la sopa, para no cargar demasiado el estómago.

-Ella no es tonta, profesor. Y es evidente que sospecharán todos de él, tengo demasiadas facilidades. Ellos tarde o temprano se darán cuenta que el profesor Snape me protege demasiado. Y con lo que le dijo a Harry hoy…- Suspiro, ocultando el rubor de sus mejillas.

-¿Te lo dijo? Fue un buen espectáculo- Rió. Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio a Joanne mirándolo seriamente.

-No me causa gracia, para nada. Por mí no hay problema en que se sepa, pero él dice que es para protegerme, por eso nadie puede saberlo. Al principio pensé que era simple rechazo, obviamente, cargar conmigo no es fácil – Sonrió – Pero lo que le dijo a Harry… No lo entiendo. No sé qué pasa por la cabeza de mi padrino – Hizo comillas en el aire, desanimada.

-Severus está en una posición bastante complicada, solo debes entender y acatar órdenes, supongo. Ese es su estilo- Comentó Remus.

-No soy muy buena en eso- Suspiró nuevamente la castaña, recordando a su padre regañándola horas por no obedecer – Cuando me equivocaba o no obedecía, me obligaban a leer libros muggles. Al final desarrolle cierto gusto por eso, por lo que no funcionaba como castigo. Aprendí muchas cosas. Los muggles le dicen _memoria eidética_ a la habilidad que poseo. Es interesante ¿No cree?-

-Lo es… ¿Tus padres eran estrictos con el tema de la sangre?-

-Mucho, pero en casa me preocupaba de mencionar solo a mis compañeros sangre pura –

-¿No te han contactado?-

-Por supuesto que no. Mi apellido aparecía en los libros de historia, profesor. El miedo no es amistad. Siempre trate de fingir que no me importaba… y me convencí de eso. No recuerdo a nadie. No extraño a nadie-

-¿Y yo?-

-Eso es porque usted fue el único profesor que no se preocupó de darme la espalda sin pensar que yo lo iba a atacar. Ciertamente, tenían razón ¿Quién diría que podría usar la maldición cruciatus? –

-Basta-

Joanne levanto la vista y se encontró con un muy enojado Remus Lupin. Su intención no era orillar a la joven a decir todo eso, pero era suficiente. Demasiado dolor y resentimiento para una niña como ella.

-Lo siento. Es lo que pienso – Gruño la castaña.

-No fue tu culpa, Joanne. No cargues con eso- La regañó suavemente.

-Aquí y allá se han encargado de señalarme como la hija de mortífagos. Mi primer mes en Hogwarts fue terrible. Tenía a Ron encima cuestionándome a mis espaldas… y no lo culpo, en realidad, algo de razón tiene. Mi facilidad de aprender artes oscuras… y de ejecutarlas, es preocupante. Harry y Mione han tratado de convencerlo. Incluso, Fred, George y Ginny han tenido problemas con él por mi culpa. La señora Weasley también, al parecer-

-¿Has estado aprendiendo artes oscuras, Joanne?- Pregunto Remus preocupado.

-Ya las aprendí- Respondió ella, desviando la mirada.

-No sigas culpándote por lo que paso. Tu dijiste que no ¿Recuerdas? No dejes que el sacrificio de tus padres sea en vano. Lucha por ellos-

-Eso es lo que estoy haciendo-

-¿Entonces?-

-Tengo miedo- Soltó ella con una cara fantasmal. Remus abrió los ojos como platos, intentando buscar algo reconfortante que decir.

-… Yo también. Pero no por eso dejaré de ir a las cuevas con los otros hombres lobo… se me encargo una misión, y si puedo ayudar para que todo esto termine, lo haré-

Ahora era Joanne quien lo miraba impresionada. Las cicatrices y las leves ojeras que tenía el profesor indicaban que él era un hombre terriblemente valiente, en cambio ella, estaba quejándose por pequeñeces. Tomar el ejemplo de su profesor sin duda era una más que suficiente motivación.

Ella apoyo los codos en la mesa y escondió la cara entre sus manos, ocultando su vergüenza.

-Joanne, yo- Titubeo Remus, nervioso, sin saber qué hacer.

-No, está bien. Esa es la diferencia de prioridades entre un adulto responsable y una adolescente de mierd-

-Eres demasiado joven para entenderlo… solo cuídate y obedece. No hagas estupideces… no te arriesgues de mas ¿Si?-

Ella asintió aun con las manos en su rostro. Lupin quito las manos de Joanne, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo sacó una pequeña caja envuelta en tela, con un moño de regalo. Entregándoselo delicadamente, ella le miraba con duda.

-Cumpleaños adelantado. Ábrelo el día ocho, no antes. Y recuerda que tu padrino está de cumpleaños al día siguiente-

Se puso de pie rápidamente y Joanne también. El la abrazo un largo rato antes de poder despedirse definitivamente.

-Gracias ¿No podrá venir ese día?- Susurró la castaña.

-Tengo una misión algo larga, por eso te lo entrego ahora – Remus besó la mejilla de la estudiante – Debo irme –

Joanne tomo ambas manos de su profesor y sonrió.

-Que tenga un buen viaje de regreso. Y cuídese, por favor-

Remus sonrió también y partió hasta la oficina de Dumbledore. En cambio Joanne miró su reloj de pulsera, era algo temprano aun para ir a la oficina de Snape, pero ¿Qué haría sola en la sala común?

Tenía que buscar sus cosas y seguir entrenando sea como sea. Así que camino hasta el aula de pociones y toco la puerta del despacho de Snape. Esta se abrió de golpe.

-Yaxley, le había dicho a las seis- Gruñó el pelinegro ordenando su escritorio. Tenía encima un montón de pergaminos, plumas y libros viejos.

-¡Lo siento! ¿Está demasiado ocupado? Volveré más tarde… Espere ¿Eso que está revisando, son trabajos?-

-Evidentemente- Contesto sarcástico.

Joanne sintió como el corazón se le detenía. Llevaba tres días de vacaciones y no había hecho ninguna tarea.

-No necesito leer su mente para saber que no ha hecho sus deberes ¿No? ¿Y qué es lo que tiene en las manos? – Pregunto con voz inquisidora.

-Me lo dio el profesor Lupin. Y… si, no he hecho mis deberes… ocuparé el tiempo que me queda hasta las seis. Y sacaré mis cosas de su armario ¿Puedo? –

-Llévese sus cosas, sí. Pero haga sus deberes aquí. Vuelva enseguida, no se distraiga. Le haré un par de pruebas – Respondió. Joanne asintió de inmediato y entro a la habitación del profesor. Su abrigo, la capa de invisibilidad, la mochila y la escoba estaban acomodados en un rincón del lugar. Tomo todo eso y corrió hasta la sala común de Gryffindor en donde guardo todo.

Tomo sus libros y pergaminos y partió nuevamente hasta la oficina del profesor, en donde al frente del escritorio principal había otro más pequeño junto a una silla que se veía bastante cómoda.

-Siéntese – Dijo el pelinegro. La castaña obedeció de inmediato y comenzó a sacar sus cosas, ordenando por materia todo lo necesario – Usted ya debería estar estudiando para los TIMOS ¿Qué carrera elegirá?-

-Quiero ser sanadora. O profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Con las calificaciones que tiene va bien encaminada. Creo que usted y Granger serán las únicas Gryffindor que puedan seguir en mi materia – Comento algo enojado – Para ser sanadora, claro. Si quiere ser profesora, debe aprobar todos los TIMO's y EXTASIS del área correspondiente. Extraordinario es la nota adecuada, pero algo se puede hacer con Supera las Expectativas también –

-¿Alguna vez ha escuchado que yo reciba un Supera las Expectativas? – Pregunto Joanne sintiéndose algo ofendida. Snape sabía perfectamente de la habilidad de Joanne de memorizar todo, que había comprobado, no era suerte, si no que aplicaba de manera exitosa los conocimientos. Pero no debería ser tan confiada, según él.

-Todavía no. Y si llegara a recibir uno en mi asignatura estaría bastante decepcionado, creo haberle enseñado lo suficiente- Gruñó – Ahora descríbame detalladamente su varita, Yaxley. Póngala sobre la mesa ¿Sabe por qué le estoy preguntando esto?-

Joanne coloco su varita sobre el escritorio observándola un par de segundos.

-Veintisiete centímetros, madera de avellano, núcleo de unicornio, rígida. Tengo entendido que los diferentes componentes de una varita pueden influir en los hechizos, cada uno de sus componentes aporta una habilidad o una desventaja- Respondió rápidamente – En mi caso, el avellano y el pelo de unicornio son muy sensibles. Una varita de avellano en manos de brujas o magos hábiles, crea hechizos excepcionales. El pelo de unicornio y el avellano crea una mezcla casi perfecta de fidelidad con su dueño, por lo que seguramente cuando yo muera, la varita también se marchite. El problema con el pelo de unicornio es que no crea las varitas más poderosas y se hace difícil la ejecución de las Artes Oscuras. Aunque en mi caso se ha complementado bastante bien el largo, la dureza, la madera y el núcleo. Nunca he tenido problemas para ejecutar un hechizo. El imperdonable tampoco –

Snape no sabía si Joanne estaba presumiendo de sus conocimientos o simplemente le había respondido la pregunta. Dudo un poco antes de seguir hablando.

-Bien. Quiero que el primer trabajo que haga sea el de pociones. Lo revisaré frente a usted mientras avanza en el resto ¿Entendido?-

-Sí, profesor-

Joanne comenzó a leer su libro de Pociones mientras escribía apuntes en un pergamino. Luego, reorganizaba la información en un pergamino oficial en donde su característica caligrafía perfecta y letra pequeña se hacían notar. Severus la observaba meticulosamente de vez en cuando y miraba la hora pasar.

La castaña tomo un descanso luego de escribir dos pergaminos y medio, dando por finalizada la tarea de Pociones. Se desperezo en la silla (algo muy impropio de ella) y levanto la vista. El profesor Snape estaba con una mirada de decepción leyendo un pergamino.

-¿Quiere café o algo, profesor?- Pregunto la estudiante, poniéndose de pie, dejando los pergaminos sobre el escritorio del profesor. El pelinegro le dedico una mirada de _'En un segundo te respondo',_ por lo que ella sonrió.

La tarea de Astronomía era prácticamente la más fácil de todas, aunque la dificultad aumento en el minuto que Firenze tomo el puesto. Ya no se trataba de sueños ridículos, si no de analizar profundamente los planetas y el fuego.

-Yaxley- La interrumpió - ¿Sigue en pie su propuesta? En esa alacena hay copas, tazas y todo lo necesario. Tráigame un vaso de whiskey de fuego- Murmuró el pelinegro mirándola fijamente.

-¿Tan terribles están los ensayos?- Pregunto la castaña bromeando. Pero Snape la ignoro, así que se puso de pie y preparo té para ella y el alcohol para su profesor. El pelinegro agradeció asintiendo con la cabeza y siguió en lo suyo mientras Joanne estudiaba.

Decidió mirar su reloj de pared. Eran las diez de la noche. Bostezó suavemente y vio a la castaña tan concentrada que no quiso interrumpir. La segunda vez que miró el reloj eran las tres de la mañana.

-Yaxley, tome sus cosas, la acompañaré hasta los dormitorios –

Dirigió la vista hacia Joanne y se la encontró apoyada en sus brazos, durmiendo, con el cabello en la cara. Los pergaminos estaban repartidos por el escritorio y el último que estaba escribiendo era el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Yaxley – Repitió, esta vez moviendo suavemente un hombro de la joven.

-Lo siento, lo peor que puede existir en este mundo es Defensa teórica. Es aburridísimo ¿Puedo dejar esto aquí? – Pregunto ella sin siquiera poder levantar la cabeza ni abrir los ojos.

-No moveré nada, pero vuelva a su dormitorio. No queremos más problemas con Umbridge-

Joanne se puso de pie y siguió a Snape como un zombie. A mitad de camino se encontraron con la suma inquisidora, quien los miraba imperantes.

-¿De nuevo, señorita Yaxley?- Preguntó irónica.

-Lo siento, profesora. Estaba limpiando los calderos del aula de Pociones. Ni siquiera he acabado- Suspiró Joanne, mintiendo.

-Se sintió mal de nuevo, Dolores. Es mejor que descanse adecuadamente- Gruñó Snape. La mujer regordeta iba a replicar, pero solo sonrió.

-Es lo mejor, no queremos hombres lobo en el castillo de nuevo- Y salió prácticamente, huyendo con una sonrisa en la boca.

-No digas nada, Yaxley- Dijo el pelinegro al ver la expresión de enojo de Joanne.

Se despidió del profesor y camino hasta su sala común, en donde durmió plácidamente por fin en su cama.

De su mente no salía Umbridge y la mala suerte de siempre topársela en los pasillos. Sin duda, o ella o el profesor Snape tendrían serios problemas.

Despertó temprano por los suaves chillidos de Caelum, el que tenía un pequeño sobre en la boca.

Una nota de Dolores Umbridge.

* * *

¿Alguien mas cree que Umbridge es mas detestable que Voldemort xD?

Dejen sus comentarios :3


	8. Luz, Pociones y Artes Oscuras

**- Luz, Pociones y Artes Oscuras -**

Joanne suspiro de manera triste. Aun siendo las ocho de la mañana, el día se había arruinado completamente.

La nota decía ir a la oficina de la Suma Inquisidora antes del mediodía, por lo que la castaña se metió a la ducha y deseo nunca más salir de ahí. Durante el desayuno solo bebió té para calmar los ánimos mientras miraba de vez en cuando a Umbridge quien le sonreía desde la mesa de los profesores. Cuando esta salió del Comedor, la castaña decidió que era hora de partir a la tortura.

-El Profesor Snape me pidió que te entregara esto- Comentó un niño de Ravenclaw, al parecer de primer año. Joanne recibió el pergamino y el pequeño salió corriendo.

_Bebe el té con confianza. No es lo que parece._

La castaña arqueó una ceja ¿Qué significaba eso? Pasó a su sala común a quemar el papel y luego rápidamente fue a la oficina de Umbridge.

Ahí, una pluma conocida y una taza de té la esperaban.

-Siéntate, Joanne, cariño- Dijo la mujer mientras apuntaba. Joanne fue lentamente hasta allí y se sentó con las manos en el regazo y la cabeza gacha -¿Prefieres beber té o tu castigo primero?-

-¿Por qué un castigo, profesora?- Preguntó la estudiante sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Al parecer el anterior perdió su efecto, señorita Yaxley- Respondió con una sonrisa.

-La pluma- Gruñó.

-Escriba lo mismo de la vez anterior, supongo que no lo ha olvidado… una estudiante tan _habilidosa_ como usted- Soltó la profesora con sarcasmo, sentándose tras el escritorio.

La piel de Joanne nuevamente estaba siendo marcada a modo de castigo. Luego de la quinta vez escrita la frase, y con un importante dolor en el dorso de la mano izquierda, habló.

-Me imagino que harían unos padres ex mortífagos si se enteraran que su hija está siendo torturada por una trabajadora del ministerio-

Umbridge se puso de pie rápidamente como si la vida se le fuera en eso.

-¡Silencio! – Hizo una pausa – Bien… como ex mortífagos… estarían en Azkaban, pudriéndose por sus crímenes ¿No cree, Yaxley?-

La pluma de la castaña se detuvo y esta cerró firmemente los ojos. Tomo una bocanada de aire para no responder a eso con la Maldición Asesina.

-Deje la pluma de lado, ahora, acompáñeme y bebamos té juntas para conversar-

-No gracias. Bebí té en el desayuno-

-Bébalo, no saldrá de aquí hasta que lo haga-

La mente de Joanne se encendió. Seguramente, el líquido tenía Veritaserum y le haría soltar toda la verdad en ese instante… Pero ¿La nota del profesor Snape?

Pidió perdón mentalmente a todos y tomó un pequeño sorbo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo anteayer en la madrugada fuera de la cama?- Preguntó Umbridge con la mirada iluminada.

-Me levanté porque había vomitado y como no encontré a Madame Pomfrey, fui a ver al profesor Snape para que me ayudara-

-¿Y anoche?-

-Castigo, limpiando calderos. Y de hecho, tengo que continuar con eso o Gryffindor perderá más puntos-

-¿Eres parte de alguna asociación secreta?-

-La única asociación que conozco en este castillo, es la Brigada. Y ciertamente, no deseo ser parte de ella-

Umbridge perdió los estribos y gruñó entre dientes.

-Puede irse-

Literalmente la profesora tomó a Joanne por el cuello de su abrigo y las sacó de la oficina de manera bruta. Ella no pudo evitar reír, pero sintió el escozor nuevamente de su mano. Suspiró y fue hasta la oficina del profesor Snape en busca de ayuda.

Para su sorpresa, el profesor Dumbledore estaba ahí. Trato de ocultar la herida ante el director inútilmente, pues este le tomó la mano de inmediato.

-Severus ¿Tienes esencia de Díctamo aquí?-

El pelinegro revolvió en uno de sus cajones y volvió con un pequeño frasco, poniendo unas pocas gotas sobre la herida que decía '_No debo decir mentiras'._

Dumbledore sintió como Joanne presionaba su mano. Esas heridas, producto de una _magia especial (_él no quería pensar que eso era magia oscura) dejarían cicatrices en todos los alumnos afectados. Y ciertamente, eso era lo que Umbridge quería.

La esencia dejo un efecto maravilloso. Los cortes se cerraron y la piel parecía como nueva.

El director salió de la oficina sonriéndole a ambos sin decir una palabra. Joanne pudo ver como aun sus tareas seguían sobre el escritorio extra.

-Quiero que tache en este pergamino los hechizos que ya conoce. Luego termine sus deberes y continuaremos con el entrenamiento-

Severus coloco un pergamino en las manos de Joanne y salió de la oficina también. Esta, extrañada, pudo leer una larga lista de hechizos. Luego de dejar solamente tres encantamientos sin tachar, terminó su tarea de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Joanne escribía rápidamente hasta que escuchó que el profesor de Pociones entraba nuevamente a la oficina. Ahí, el pelinegro tomó el pergamino con los hechizos, sorprendiéndose con los resultados.

-¿Los únicos que no sabe son el encantamiento _Patronus_ y…?- Severus se detuvo un momento. _Sectumsempra_ y _Vulnera Sanentum_. Era esperable ¿Pero conocía incluso _Levicorpus_? Había hechizos en esa lista que se enseñaban en séptimo año y muy pocos alumnos lograban usar con éxito, así que miró a la castaña en búsqueda de una respuesta convincente.

-Bueno, allá las leyes eran diferentes. Los menores de edad que asistieran a una escuela mágica, podían ser educados y entrenados en sus casas con un permiso especial y supervisión de mínimo un adulto responsable. Nunca logré realizar el encantamiento _Patronus_… y ese ¿_Sectumsempra_? Nunca había escuchado sobre él- Respondió Joanne ladeando la cabeza. Snape asintió y se sentó en el borde de su escritorio, mirando fijamente los ojos avellana de la estudiante.

-El encantamiento Patronus requiere una gran concentración. Debe pensar en un recuerdo feliz, algo que la llene de alegría, e invocarlo mediante _Expecto Patronum. _Tal vez las primeras veces solo aparezca un destello plateado, pero el encantamiento posee una forma corpórea que, si realiza con éxito, puede enviar mensajes e incluso transportar objetos- Dijo Snape moviendo las manos mientras hablaba. Joanne apuntó todo eso en un pergamino y asintió – Inténtelo después de mí – Gruñó. Luego de pronunciar el conjuro, ante la mirada de la castaña apareció una cierva plateada que caminaba lentamente alrededor del pelinegro.

Cuando la cierva desapareció, Joanne usó toda su concentración para pensar en un recuerdo feliz. Los entrenamientos del E.D eran un recuerdo apropiado.

- ¡_Expecto Patronum_! – Gritó, insegura, pero no sucedió nada.

-Esfuércese mas ¿Cómo una niña mimada como usted no tiene ni un solo recuerdo feliz?- Suspiró el pelinegro poniéndose al lado de la estudiante.

-¡Niña mimada!- Soltó Joanne de una carcajada – Profesor, se nota que me conoce tanto como yo a usted. Nada- Susurró sonriendo. Snape arqueó una ceja algo ofendido.

-Dudo que le haya faltado algo durante su infancia. Su familia es conocida por ser adinerada…-

-El dinero no lo es todo, profesor. Ellos eran estrictos. Si no conseguía hacer algo que ellos querían, Padre…-

El pelinegro esperaba que ella siguiera hablando, pero Joanne se quedó con la vista fija, mirando el vacío.

-¿Si?- Preguntó el profesor.

-¿Usted tiene un pensadero, no es así? ¿Me permitiría depositar el recuerdo ahí? Si no, nunca lograremos que realice el Patronus- Respondió con una sonrisa. Snape le entregó un frasco en donde la estudiante dejo su recuerdo, guardándolo para verlo después.

-Entonces continuemos con los siguientes – El hombre-muñeco de Snape entró con la mirada ida a la sala, esta vez, sin camisa.

-¿Por qué no lleva camisa?- Preguntó la castaña.

-Quiero que vea bien los efectos- Respondió el profesor - _Sectumsempra_ y su contra hechizo, _Vulnera Sanentum. _Es un maleficio de magia negra que daña al enemigo… como si espadas cortaran su interior, haciendo que este se desangre. El contra hechizo utilizado a tiempo puede salvarle la vida, sanando las heridas. Y con esencia de Díctamo las cicatrices desaparecen. Le sería útil contra… enemigos, en caso de emergencia. Si logra realizarlo en una situación de riesgo, sin varita, sin duda ganaría el duelo-

Joanne podía ver la expresión del profesor, orgullosa, como si el hechizo fuera lo más bonito del mundo. Él se colocó tras ella.

-¿Lista?- Preguntó el pelinegro.

-¡_Sectumsempra_!- Gritó Joanne apuntando al hombre firmemente con la varita. Este cayó al suelo en un charco de su propia sangre mientras retenía los gemidos de dolor. La castaña dio un paso hacia atrás completamente sorprendida sin poder reaccionar, hasta que corrió en dirección al hombre y de rodillas, comenzó a recitar – _Vulnera Sanentum… Vulnera Sanentum_…-

Snape tenía la boca entre abierta. Se acercó hasta el hombre y al ver las heridas cerradas, coloco un par de gotas de esencia de Díctamo sobre estas para hacerlas desaparecer.

-Bastante bien. Ahora llévese todas sus cosas y vuelva después de la cena – Gruñó el profesor. Joanne seguía de rodillas en el suelo, pero se puso de pie, limpio su ropa con un hechizo y desapareció de la vista del pelinegro cargando todas sus cosas hasta la sala común.

A pesar de no sentir miedo, se sentó sobre su cama y comenzó a revivir la experiencia. La magia era sin duda un arma de doble filo, podía ser tan útil y tan dañina al mismo tiempo.

Eran las dos de la tarde pero no tenía hambre luego de lo vivido, así que se recostó levemente leyendo el libro que Hermione le había regalado en Navidad.

* * *

Snape se había deshecho del hombre-muñeco, estaba terminando de ordenar su oficina cuando miró de reojo el recuerdo de Joanne. Sin más, lo deposito en el pensadero y se fundió en las memorias de su ahijada.

Estaba el Señor Yaxley con una pequeña niña, que seguramente sería Joanne. Se veía un poco más pequeña y con la mirada algo más dura e infantil que ahora. Ella estaba gritándole a un muñeco que tenía en frente.

-¡_Wingardium Leviosa_! – Chillaba la pequeña castaña mientras agitaba su varita enérgicamente, pero no sucedía nada.

-Así no, Joanne – Gruñó de mala gana el hombre. Con algo de brusquedad movía la mano de su hija indicándole como era el encantamiento.

Ella lo intento de nuevo, pero no lo logró. En un segundo la pesada mano de Yaxley se levantó y fue a parar en la mejilla de su propia hija. La castaña cayó al suelo en un llanto profundo mientras ponía una mano en la parte afectada. Aparecía la madre de Joanne, abrazando a la niña mientras le gritaba a su marido.

El recuerdo se repetía una y otra vez, en diferentes situaciones. El último la mostraba a ella más grande, cuando dejo de recibir los abrazos de su madre. Miraba fríamente a sus padres y salía de la habitación con una mejilla más sonrojada que la otra y cerraba suavemente la puerta de su dormitorio para abrazarse a sí misma en un rincón del lugar.

Ella salía de la habitación en el crepúsculo y cuando veía a su padre consolando a su madre, les sonreía cariñosamente y les preguntaba que había de cenar. El recuerdo se difuminó y apareció otra imagen, cuando volvió a casa al terminar su cuarto año, en donde sus padres la abrazaban, pero ella no lo hacía de vuelta. Estaba petrificada con las manos a los costados sin hacer nada.

El último recuerdo la mostraba abrazando a Harry, Hermione, Ginny, George, Fred y Remus con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Salió del pensadero con un sentimiento terrible. El pelinegro se sentó y apoyó los codos en la mesa, poniendo las manos en su cabello mientras pensaba. Esos recuerdos claramente tenían un mensaje. El resentimiento contra sus padres y el cariño que les profesaba a las últimas personas que aparecieron.

A la mente se le vino su padre muggle, el que le gritaba a él y a su madre cuando era un niño. Revolvió su cabello nervioso mientras su mente trabajaba al doble de lo normal.

¿Podía ser posible tanta coincidencia?

-Severus- Interrumpió Dumbledore. El pelinegro se limitó a apuntar al pensadero, en donde el mayor se sumergió. Al salir, tenía la misma mirada sorprendida que el -Ustedes comparten muchas cosas, por lo que veo- Murmuró el director mientras posaba una mano en el hombro del pelinegro. Este se puso de pie rápidamente.

-No puede conjurar su _Patronus_- Murmuró Snape.

-Entonces desde ahora en adelante, yo lo intentaré – Soltó sonriente el mayor – Mañana le enviaré un mensaje – Dijo antes de salir de la oficina.

* * *

La tarde del último día de diciembre comenzaba y Joanne se encontraba en la oficina de Dumbledore, observando a Fawkes y al fénix plateado que salía de la varita del director. Llevaba tiempo sin contacto con el profesor Snape (los entrenamientos habían terminado) y cada vez que ella se acercaba para conversar, Dolores Umbridge interrumpía y los separaba.

La castaña agradecía la paciencia de Dumbledore, porque aguanto todo ese tiempo el hecho de que ella, simplemente, no podía realizar el Patronus.

Ambos estaban haciendo una pausa mientras el profesor bebía té y conversaba animadamente con la estudiante.

-Mañana vuelven todos los estudiantes, Joanne. Si tienes alguna duda sobre lo que has estado haciendo durante estas vacaciones, deberías hablar con el profesor Snape- Comentó el mayor, con los ojos cerrados.

-La profesora Umbridge se ha encargado de evitarlo- Suspiró la castaña, mirando a Fawkes.

-La situación que se está viviendo ahora es complicada, si… Por cierto, me ha sido informado que George Weasley es el más ansioso por volver-

Dumbledore abrió los ojos y Joanne se intimidó con el potente azul que le miraba en ese momento. Él sonreía, como si estuviera supervisando una travesura.

-Veo que la Orden mantiene actualizados los chismes, profesor- Ironizó la castaña.

-¡Oh, no! No es para incomodarte. Quiero que ahora uses ese recuerdo, si es que no lo has usado, para invocar el Patronus- Respondió Dumbledore.

-No lo he usado, considero que ese recuerdo es más euforia que otra cosa- Gruñó la castaña, evitando sonrojarse. Se puso de pie y saco su varita, apuntando a un lugar vacío de la oficina.

A la mente se le vino el sentimiento de calidez que le produjo el abrazo del pelirrojo, sus labios, que en ese momento estaban fríos. El mirar por la ventana y ver a todos sonriendo de manera burlesca.

-¡_Expecto Patronum_!- Gritó, pero solo un humo plateado salió desde la punta de su varita. Refunfuñó y cambió el recuerdo.

Unos ojos oscuros, negros, con una voz que sonaba como si estuviera harta de todo. '_Preferiría que él sea expulsado antes de usted.'_

-¡_Expecto Patronum_!- Volvió a gritar. Esta vez, de la varita emergió mucho más humo plateado, que lentamente fue formando la apariencia de un felino.

Ante la mirada de Dumbledore, una leona comenzó a correr por su oficina, rugiendo. Lentamente el animal caminó hasta el lado de Joanne y se colocó frente a ella, esperando instrucciones.

-Prueba a enviar un mensaje- Comentó el profesor – Dile para quien es y luego lo que quieres decir, ella se encargará de buscar a la persona-

Joanne se arrodillo frente a la leona plateada y la miró fijamente, sonriéndole. Estaba completamente sorprendida.

-Mensaje para Severus Snape: Creo que lo he logrado, profesor- Le susurró la castaña. La leona corrió desapareciendo de la oficina del director.

Profesor y estudiante estaban con una sonrisa en el rostro hasta que pasados cinco minutos, el profesor Snape entró en la oficina.

-Es un patronus algo particular para una descendiente de Slytherin- Comentó sarcástico el pelinegro.

-Es particular que sea la primera vez que realice el hechizo, logre hacerlo corpóreo y que envíe un mensaje, Severus- Respondió Dumbledore. Snape ocultó su sorpresa – Vuelve a tu sala común y descansa. Acompáñala por favor-

Ambos asintieron, se despidieron y caminaron hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Ahí, Snape le entregó un pequeño libro a Joanne.

-Léalo hoy y devuélvamelo mañana ¿Cree que pueda memorizarlo?- Preguntó el pelinegro. La castaña asintió y entró a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Hojeando el libro se encontró con que estaba bastante dañado y era muy antiguo, había anotaciones en casi todas las hojas y era un curso mayor al que le correspondía. Un libro de Pociones a nombre del Príncipe Mestizo.

Recostada en su cama, como todos los días, ocupo su tiempo libre en una pequeña lectura. En aquel libro aparecía el maleficio _Sectumsempra_, el cual estaba etiquetado como 'para enemigos'. Su mente unió el rompecabezas. Ese libro era de Snape, él era el creador de _Sectumsempra_ y lo de Príncipe Mestizo era un muy buen juego de palabras entre el estatus de su sangre y el apellido de su madre.

Cuando termino de leer, casi a las diez de la noche, fue hasta el Gran Comedor para la cena en donde todos se reunieron por ser Nochevieja. Igual que la vez anterior, el lugar se llenó de historias y risas. A medianoche el techo encantado de Hogwarts se llenó de fuegos artificiales y luego de un par de minutos, todos fueron a dormir.

Esa mañana Joanne se levantó temprano para devolver el libro y esperar a sus amigos, ya que ese día era el último de vacaciones. El primero de enero estaba más frio que nunca y a pesar de estar bastante abrigada, sentía que estaba desnuda sobre la nieve.

Poco a poco los alumnos fueron entrando a la sala común de Gryffindor. Ella saludaba a todos y de vez en cuando levantaba la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

-¡Joanne!-

La voz de Hermione llenó el lugar y ambas castañas corrieron para abrazarse. A su lado pasó Fred junto a Ron, el que estaba refunfuñando.

-¿En que estaba pensando George?- Soltó con voz ácida el pelirrojo menor. Fred rodó los ojos y le dedico una sonrisa a Joanne.

-No me digas que está hablando de mí, _Mione_- Susurró la castaña. Hermione asintió con desgano.

Ellas se separaron y Joanne abrazó a Ginny, quien la molestó mucho tiempo antes de dejar que la castaña abrazara a Harry, quien le sonreía de manera casual. A la sala común entró George y se hizo un incómodo silencio cuando la mirada avellana y la del pelirrojo se encontró.

-¿Te dijo algo?- Preguntó el gemelo. La castaña negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cuál es su problema conmigo, George? ¿De verdad cree que lo voy a matar o algo así?- Suspiró Joanne. George le tomó la mano y todos dejaron de mirar la escena. Ginny, Hermione y Harry se acercaron mientras Ron seguía refunfuñando con otros alumnos. Fred, en cambio, se cabreó y subió al dormitorio de los chicos dejándolo solo.

-¿Y qué hiciste durante este tiempo? ¿Te recuperaste bien? Mamá y Papá estaban preocupados- Preguntó la menor de los Weasley.

-Estuve entrenando. Aprendí a conjurar mi patronus ¡Es una leona! Y pude enviar un mensaje con ella – Joanne se veía tan alegre que contagio un poco a sus amigos – Y sí, he estado bien. El profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall me cuidaron. Y el profesor Snape, también- Susurró – También tuve un pequeño castigo con Umbridge, pero nada grave- Sonrió.

-¿Conversaste con el profesor Dumbledore?- Preguntó Harry, algo incómodo.

-Sí. Vamos, entiendo por qué lo preguntas. Pero era la única Gryffindor aquí. La única que era potencialmente castigada todos los días – Suspiró. George y Ginny sonrieron.

Sonrisa que se acabó al escuchar a Ron gritar.

-¡Coquetea con mi hermano! ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? ¡Es hija de mortífagos! ¡Un mortífago nunca deja de serlo, Dean!- Rugía. Hermione palideció y Harry fue con él, para controlarlo. George sintió como Joanne se soltaba de su agarre y la vio partir en dirección a su hermano menor.

-¡No te llenes la boca hablando de mis padres, Weasley! ¿Quién demonios te crees para darte el lujo de hablar así de mí? ¡Lo que yo haga o no haga con mi vida, es mi asunto, no tuyo! Por cierto ¡Que darías por besuquearte con alguna chica como yo lo hago con tu hermano! ¡Falta que te hace, para que dejes de ser tan amargado! Pareces un niño de cinco años, idiota- Gruñó. George y Ginny estaban boquiabiertos. Hermione, en cambio, sentía unos nervios que la consumían por dentro. Y Harry estaba aguantando la risa al ver la expresión de su amigo.

-¿Qué dijiste…?- El pelirrojo sacó su varita. Pero Joanne utilizó magia no verbal.

_Expelliarmus_, pensó. La varita de Ron salió volando ante la mirada de los Gryffindor y ella se acercó amenazadoramente hasta él. Le dedico una mirada terrorífica y salió de la sala común rápidamente.

-Lynn ¡Espera!-

La voz de Fred y George venía tras ella, por lo que se detuvo abruptamente.

-Eso fue magnifico- Susurró Fred en su oído – Estuvo todas las vacaciones hablando de ti. Mamá lo regañó tanto que no entiende como ella prefiere defenderte a ti que entenderlo a él – Rió.

-Ahora nos molestará más, Fred- Comentó George con una sonrisa.

-No sería una novedad, George. Bien, los dejo-

El pelirrojo le guiñó un ojo a la castaña y a su hermano y estos sonrieron. Cuando George le dirigió la vista a Joanne, esta se veía algo cansada.

-¿Estas…?-

La castaña lo abrazó firmemente. Un abrazo tan tierno y puro, que el pelirrojo se limitó a sonreír y a corresponder, acariciando el cabello de Joanne con una mano y con la otra, atrayéndola hacia él.

-Te extrañé- Susurró ella, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo.

-Así que... nosotros... ¿Nos besuqueamos, Lynn?- Preguntó George. Joanne rió sonoramente y besó la mejilla del gemelo.

George conocía tan bien el castillo, que tomo la mano de la castaña y la llevó a uno de los rincones menos concurridos de Hogwarts, para que ella le contara todo lo sucedido en su ausencia. Y por qué no, sentir nuevamente esos cálidos labios.

* * *

La relación entre Joanne y Ron se volvió tan mala, que la castaña opto por acercarse más a Neville y a Ginny, para dejar de tener problemas. Las clásicas peleas entre Ron y Hermione a veces terminaban con Joanne de por medio, por lo que cuando Harry o Hermione se disgustaban con el pelirrojo, pasaban tiempo con ella.

El octavo día de Enero llegó rápidamente. Joanne se levantó sobresaltada, sintiéndose un año mayor. Acababa de cumplir dieciséis años y estaba ansiosa por abrir el regalo que le había dejado el profesor Lupin. Sus compañeras de cuarto y Ginny le habían cantado temprano en la mañana, haciendo hechizos con aves y flores mágicas, que alegraron a la castaña.

Remus le regaló dos libros. _El manual del sanador_ y _Enfermedades y dolencias mágicas frecuentes. _Joanne sonrió abiertamente mientras hojeaba sus libros. Le serian de ayuda si decidía tomar la carrera de Sanadora.

En el desayuno, mientras todos la rodeaban para felicitarla (menos Ron) llegó Caelum y Pigwidgeon, ambos con paquetes ligeramente grandes atados a sus cuerpos. Aquellos obsequios venían mal envueltos, se notaba que habían sido inspeccionados y vueltos a cerrar sin ningún ánimo por la Brigada.

-De verdad tengo que agradecerle mucho a tu madre, George-

El regalo que traía Pig, era de parte de la familia Weasley. Varios pastelillos caseros (que compartió con todos) y una bufanda de color azul marino. Los hermanos Weasley sonrieron.

-Este tiene una nota- Comentó Hermione, poniendo atención en el otro obsequio – Sé que quieres jugar Quidditch el próximo año. Este es un adelanto, y siento si no puedo apoyar a Gryffindor. Con cariño… ¿Tu padrino?-

Joanne arqueó una ceja ¿Con cariño? Abrió la caja que era bastante elegante. En ella venia un completo y nuevo equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. El uniforme de cazadora.

George le dio el regalo más bonito que haya podido recibir. El pelirrojo le pidió que subiera al cuarto de los chicos, y para que no se malinterpretara, Fred, Ginny, Neville, Hermione y Harry fueron invitados. A los ojos de la castaña aparecieron pequeñísimos fuegos artificiales que decían _'Felicidades Lynn'_ y que brillaban intensamente en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Luego de eso, los dejaron solos cinco minutos. Tiempo que bastó para que George hubiera preferido que ella no dejara esa habitación en mucho tiempo.

Al día siguiente, Joanne se escabulló en la oficina de Snape y dejó el obsequio que le había comprado gracias a Dumbledore. Cuando el pelinegro despertó esa mañana, se encontró en su mesita de noche una botella de Whiskey de Fuego. Era exclusivo y la etiqueta decía que había sido añejado doce años. Tenía una pequeña tarjeta que decía _'Felicidades, mi querido padrino. Gracias por todo. Espero que lo disfrute'_

Esta vez fue el turno de Snape arquear una ceja. Con ayuda de magia acercó un vaso hasta su lado, para probar su licor favorito. La sensación que recorrió su garganta, definitivamente era el placer de haber bebido el mejor whiskey de fuego de su vida.

* * *

Había pasado mucho tiempo hasta que los entrenamientos del E.D se retomaron. Estaban todos practicando su Patronus mientras algo apartados, Harry y Joanne practicaban oclumancia.

-Bien, Harry. Pon tu mente en blanco… vacíala. ¿Preparado?- El azabache asintió, dudoso, aunque se sentía mucho más cómodo practicando con ella que con Snape. A pesar de eso, no estaba aprendiendo nada, simplemente la oclumancia no se le daba – _Legeremens_-

La castaña apunto a Harry con su varita y desafortunadamente, entró en su mente. Pudo manejarla a la perfección y vio un recuerdo bastante privado. Harry, pequeño, siendo encerrado en la alacena de su casa.

-Lo siento, Harry… yo… no…- Joanne se desestabilizó y abrazó al ojiverde. Estaba algo sudado y no correspondía el abrazo.

-No importa, Joanne. Intentémoslo de nuevo- Dijo Harry.

-Bien, es tu turno. Utiliza el hechizo o protégete, yo dejaré que busques algo y te detendré. Supongo que eso te dará una idea de cómo hacerlo tu ¿Esta bien?- Preguntó la castaña afligida.

-Hazlo- Respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

-_Legeremens_- Susurró Joanne.

-¡_Protego_!- Gritó el azabache.

Harry se introdujo accidentalmente en la mente de Joanne. La curiosidad le ganó y fue directo al recuerdo en donde ella utilizaba la maldición cruciatus sobre Colagusano.

-Detente. Sabía que irías justo a ese- Murmuró la castaña con una sonrisa. Harry se sintió algo culpable, pero sonrió de vuelta.

Ella estiró la mano para ayudar a Harry a ponerse de pie. Los patronus los rodeaban hasta que de pronto, comenzaron a escuchar como si la sala estuviera siendo destruida.

Harry, Joanne y un alumno menor se acercaron hasta el lugar donde provenía el sonido. Los vidrios se quebraron y se hizo un agujero en la pared.

-Quédate tras de mi- Susurró Joanne al más pequeño. Este asintió.

-Haré esto rápidamente, _Bombarda Maxima_-

La voz de Umbridge asustó a todos.

-¡_Protego_!- Gritó Joanne, pero de todos modos, la explosión fue inevitable. Pudieron ver como Draco Malfoy sostenía a Cho Chang.

Habían sido delatados.

* * *

Gracias por los favs y los follow! Me animan a escribir :)

**Silviaxl17 **ya decía yo que habías tardado en regañarme por algo. Aquí la ensalada entre las películas y los libros... es... no sé como explicarlo. Pero creo que le da un toque especial :3

Dejen sus comentarios!


	9. El Contrato

**- El Contrato -**

Dumbledore ya no estaba y la nueva flamante directora de Hogwarts, Dolores Umbridge, impuso un montón de leyes absurdas nuevamente, cada una más estricta que la anterior. Al E.D se le pidió silencio respecto a todo lo sucedido.

Aunque nadie se salvó del castigo.

Encerrados todos en un aula, fueron víctimas de las plumas que escribían en el dorso de la mano. El silencio inundaba esa sala, tímidos quejidos eran escuchados cada cierto tiempo mientras Umbridge bebía té frente a todos, disfrutando la situación.

Joanne se quejaba de vez en cuando y posó la vista sobre George. Este, junto a su gemelo, miraba con odio a la nueva directora.

-Hey- Susurró la castaña – Tranquilos. Cuando salgamos de aquí, sanaré a los que más pueda-

Los hermanos la miraron como si eso no les importara, pero asintieron.

-Silencio, Yaxley- Bramó Dolores. Sintió que la pluma quemaba más aún que antes.

Ya terminado el castigo, en la sala común de Gryffindor todos se quejaban sobre las heridas. Joanne comenzó a sanar a los más pequeños, mientras Hermione observaba curiosamente.

-Bien, tu turno, Ginny –

Joanne tomó la mano de la pelirroja delicadamente, mientras ponía su varita sobre la cicatriz. Sintió como la menor apretó un poco su mano cuando la herida desapareció. Ginny le agradeció con una sonrisa y fue hacia sus compañeros ya sanados, comentando la habilidad de la castaña.

-Mione- Llamó. La Gryffindor hizo lo mismo que Ginny, sin darse cuenta que estaba presionando la cicatriz de su amiga. Ya sana, también le agradeció – Harry – Miró fijamente al azabache, quien extendió su mano.

-¿Cuándo aprendiste esto?- Preguntó él.

-Durante Navidad. Y siento si esto no quita la cicatriz permanente, recuerda que tú has recibido más castigos que nosotros- Susurró Joanne, disculpándose.

-Esto es más de lo que yo he podido hacer por ellos. Quitándonos el dolor, podemos estar tranquilos por un tiempo- Respondió Harry – Gracias – Dijo abriendo y cerrando su mano, con una expresión más tranquila.

-Ron- Llamó Joanne. El pelirrojo estaba conversando con Hermione secretamente.

-Ve- Le dijo ella, pero él titubeaba. Finalmente fueron los dos juntos.

La castaña extendió la mano mirando al pelirrojo. Este, algo sonrojado, tomó la mano y miró fijamente su herida.

-Que seas un idiota no significa que deje de ayudarte. Estamos juntos en esto, Ron. Tenlo claro… Y si duele, solo presiona- Dijo Joanne colocando su varita en el dorso de la mano de su compañero. Este soltó un quejido y presionó de más la herida de la castaña, haciendo que esta se quejara también.

-Lo siento- Murmuró. Ron se dio cuenta que de la herida de Joanne caían pequeñas gotas de sangre – Debes curarte tú también – Soltó antes de alejarse.

Terminó con los de Quinto y Sexto año. Solo quedaban Fred y George.

-Ambos- Los llamó mirándolos. Los gemelos se acercaron hasta ella.

-La tuya primero- Dijo George, tomando la mano de la castaña.

-Puedo esperar. Solo déjenme terminar para curarme a mí misma-Respondió Joanne, cabizbaja. Curó la herida de Fred primero y luego la de George. Cuando sanó al último gemelo, tomó nuevamente su mano, ahora para curarse a ella misma.

-¿Te duele mucho?- Preguntó George.

-Sí. Me han presionado mucho- Rió. El pelirrojo escucho el quejido de Joanne y sintió la fuerza con la que sostenía su mano.

-Me la vas a quebrar- Murmuró George, bromeando. Joanne sonrió.

-Puedo hacerlo rápido si es otra persona. A mí me duele demasiado…Espera… ¡Mierda!- Se quejó nuevamente. Pero esta vez la herida estaba cicatrizada y había desaparecido. George no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada – No es gracioso, George- Gruñó.

-Sí que lo es. Ahora devuélveme mi mano, por favor- Suspiró – Gracias-

El pelirrojo se agachó un poco para besar a Joanne. Escucharon que alguien les silbaba, pero George hizo un gesto poco amable con su dedo corazón, haciendo que toda la torre de Gryffindor se largara a reír.

Se sentaron en un amplio sillón, abrazándose, mientras conversaban. George comenzó a dormitar y se recostó sobre el hombro de Joanne. Ella miró su reloj de pulsera. Eran las nueve de la noche y tenía que ir a la oficina de Snape.

-Feorge… debo hacer algo ahora, me estas babeando el hombro. Ve a dormir- Susurró la castaña en el oído del pelirrojo.

-No… quédate- Susurró él. Ella se sonrojó y sintió como George se recargaba más en ella.

-Deja de dormir sobre mí y déjame salir. Has hecho esto durante los cinco meses que he estado contigo…- Reclamó ella, bromeando.

-Nunca he dormido sobre ti- Dijo el, abriendo los ojos, mirándola fijamente. Las mejillas de Joanne se tiñeron de un color carmesí que hicieron reír a George.

-Si… bueno… ganas no te faltan, George. Pero ahora déjame salir ¡Por favor! – Gruñó.

-Merlín, dame paciencia para aguantar a esta mujer- Gruñó el pelirrojo, para luego sonreír y besar a Joanne, liberándola – Buenas noches –

Ella sonrió también y salió disparada hacia el despacho del profesor Snape. Hizo el hechizo correspondiente y se encontró con su padrino discutiendo con Draco Malfoy. El rubio tenía un papel en las manos y una sonrisa en la cara, parecía que estaba fastidiando al pelinegro.

Ambos le dirigieron la mirada y el profesor de Pociones se quedó paralizado. Joanne no entendía nada.

-Buenas noches profesor- Saludó la castaña, ignorando al rubio. Eso es lo que habían hecho ambos, desde su discusión en los pasillos de Hogwarts.

-¿Profesor?- Soltó Draco, irónico - ¿No deberías decirle _Papi_, Yaxley?- Sonrió.

Joanne palideció y corrió hasta el rubio, quitándole el papel de las manos, con una mirada amenazadora. Era el certificado en donde Snape había pedido la tutoría de Joanne, convirtiéndose en su tutor legal y padrino.

-Basta, Draco- Gruñó Severus.

-¿Cómo es que nadie lo sabe aún?- Preguntó el rubio, sentándose en un sillón libre – Mañana todo Hogwarts sabrá que la amiguita de Potter es la hijita del jefe de Slytherin- Y nuevamente, soltó una carcajada.

-Tú no le dirás nada a nadie o todo Hogwarts se enterará de que tu papito y su amiguito mataron a mis padres ¿Entendido?- Soltó Joanne, cruzándose de brazos, mirando fijamente a Draco. Ahora él había palidecido.

-¡Basta los dos!- Gruñó Snape – Ninguno de los dos dirá nada sobre el otro o me encargaré personalmente de ambos-

Draco y Joanne se miraban fijamente con rabia, incluso odio. El pelinegro escribió rápidamente en un pergamino, luego con su varita, hizo un rápido hechizo sobre este.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó la castaña, cuando el profesor extendió el pergamino hasta ella.

-Un contrato. Básicamente ninguno de los dos podrá mencionar lo que pasó con Lucius y Pettigrew... ni que yo soy su padrino-

Los ojos oscuros de Snape penetraban hasta el alma de ambos estudiantes, estos dejaron de mirarse entre sí para observar sorprendidos a su profesor de Pociones.

-¿Y si no quiero firmar eso?- Gruñó el rubio, con una mueca de asco en su cara.

-Quieras o no, lo harás. No les estoy preguntando- Respondió Severus.

Joanne suspiro mientras Draco se veía inquieto. Ella firmó la hoja sin chistar luego de leerla, ya que le pareció un contrato inofensivo que simplemente evitaría problemas entre el rubio y ella, lo que ciertamente, calmaría un poco la pésima relación que tenían. Draco estaba de brazos cruzados, firme en su decisión de no participar en esa estupidez.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué te cuesta firmar el endemoniado papel? Tu trasero estará seguro con eso… por ahora- Gruñó Joanne, entregándole la hoja al rubio, para luego recargarse contra una pared mientras esperaba.

Draco arqueó una ceja al borde de mandar todo al demonio y salir de ahí para evitar ver la cara de ambas personas que lo acompañaban. Pero la mirada del profesor Snape (ciertamente incomoda) le hizo pensar que si no accedía, le iría muy mal después.

El pelinegro espero hasta que una letra D y algo parecido a una serpiente tiñeran el pergamino. En ese momento, una luz dorada hizo que el contrato se quemara frente a todos.

Joanne soltó un chillido y Draco observó fijamente a Snape. Este les devolvía una seria mirada a ambos y luego de un momento, cerró los ojos y comenzó a hablar.

-Si alguno de los dos rompe ese contrato, muere. No hay más reglas. Pueden retirarse – Soltó tranquilo el profesor mientras se retiraba a su habitación. La castaña estaba boquiabierta y le pareció escuchar un tenue gemido proveniente del rubio.

-No… no sería capaz… ¿Cierto? – Tartamudeó Joanne sentándose en uno de los sillones de cuero.

-Haz la prueba. No me importaría ir a tu funeral si se te ocurre abrir la boca, Yaxley – Respondió Draco. Este se acercó hasta la puerta del lugar para salir hasta su sala común.

-Malfoy-

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-

-¿Esto es una broma, Malfoy? ¿O de verdad…?-

El rubio se giró con una mirada bastante desagradable. Suspiró y respondió.

-Si pensaste que Snape te leería cuentos antes de dormir, me confirma que eres estúpida. Eres una herramienta, que cuando hace algo que no debe, deja de ser útil. Tenlo presente, Yaxley-

Draco se despidió de la castaña con un sutil portazo que resonó por toda la habitación. Joanne se tomó un tiempo antes de ponerse de pie y salir con los ojos algo rojos del lugar, caminando hasta la sala común de Gryffindor. Se sentó sobre su cama y con la ropa puesta, se quedó dormida pensando en que si decía una palabra de más, su vida acababa ahí.

* * *

El trío dorado notó de inmediato que Joanne estaba más callada e irritable que de costumbre. De hecho, Hermione era la única que le seguía hablando, ya que Ron solo le hacía pelea y Harry se limitaba a hablarle cuando sus dos mejores amigos no estaban cerca.

El que más estaba sufriendo con la situación era George, quien no entendía que diablos pasaba. Sus tiempos juntos empezaban y terminaban con discusiones, por lo que se distanciaron un poco, ambos esperando que las aguas se calmaran.

El profesor Snape habitualmente le pedía a la castaña que lo acompañara en las clases de Oclumancia con Harry, lo que hacía un poco más amena la estancia en que el profesor de pociones irrumpía en la mente del azabache.

En una de las frías tardes libres, mientras los tres estaban reunidos en el aula de pociones, ocasionalmente Joanne usaba magia no verbal para que Harry aprendiera de una vez por todas a cerrar su mente. Pero cada intento terminaba mirando un recuerdo alegre y a veces, otros bastante tristes.

Cansado de que ambos alumnos, más que aprendiendo estuvieran jugando, el profesor Snape los interrumpió con un sonoro _Legeremens _dirigido hacia Harry. Pero este, en medio de la confusión, reacciono gritando _Protego_.

Joanne los observaba nerviosa esperando a que esa tortura terminara. Los enfrentamientos de Harry y el profesor Snape le aterraban por el simple hecho que le recordaban a ella y a su padre.

-Basta- Soltó el profesor con una voz que asustaría a cualquiera – Basta… -

Joanne miraba fijamente al profesor, quien se veía furioso.

-¿Profesor?- Pregunto la castaña, mientras veía que Snape tomaba por el cuello a Harry.

-Yo… yo no… - Harry tartamudeaba.

-Se terminaron tus lecciones – Gruño de manera seca – Largo de aquí- Soltó mientras empujaba a Harry. Snape miraba fijamente a Joanne, quien se veía aun asustada.

Harry salió caminado de manera rápida dejando a profesor y alumna solos en el aula.

-¿Profesor? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Preguntó la castaña.

-Largo, Yaxley-

-No-

-¡Largo! – Gritó el azabache. Joanne salió de ahí a la misma velocidad que Harry, encontrándoselo en uno de los pasillos del castillo. Todavía se veía tenso y este no le dirigía la mirada. Ella coloco una mano sobre el hombro del azabache. Sonrieron mutuamente y comenzaron a caminar, fijándose que en una banca estaban Fred y George acompañando a un niño pequeño de Gryffindor, que sollozaba sin poder calmarse.

-El dolor solo durara un par de días. Y después, casi ni se nota- Decía George, intentando calmar al pequeño. De pronto todos los Gryffindor fijaron la mirada en Umbridge, la que los observaba con una sonrisa.

-Como ya la le había dicho, Señor Potter… los niños malcriados merecen ser castigados- Soltó la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro. A Joanne le dieron ganas de partirle la cara ahí mismo, pero se limitó a tomar la mano del pequeño mientras ponía la suya sobre la herida. George, Fred y Harry miraban fijamente a la nueva directora retirarse del lugar.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Preguntó Joanne.

-Michael – Respondió el niño con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bien, Michael… ¿Me dejas ver tu mano? Creo que puedo hacer algo con eso – Sonrió.

El niño extendió su mano y Joanne levanto la suya. Era la misma cicatriz que tenían todos los miembros del E.D. Sacó su varita y en silencio, la apoyo sobre la mano del pequeño, mientras la herida cerraba y este daba pequeños quejidos.

-Mientras sana duele un poco. Es algo extraño – Murmuró la castaña. El niño rió. Al finalizar, se levantó y extendió la mano para que Michael la tomara – Vamos a la sala común. Deberías descansar, has pasado un mal rato –

El chico asintió y se puso de pie. Fred le palmeó el hombro a la castaña mientras Harry y George conversaban.

-Nosotros lo llevaremos ¿No, Harry? –

El azabache ladeo la cabeza y asintió, dejando a Joanne y George solos.

-Gracias – Murmuró Michael mientras era prácticamente arrastrado por el gemelo. Cuando los tres desaparecieron de la vista de la pareja, estos se miraron algo incómodos.

-¿Tienes tiempo? Acompáñame – Dijo el pelirrojo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Llegaron en silencio hasta la Torre de Astronomía. George se encargó de confirmar que el lugar estuviera vacío para comenzar a hablar. Joanne miraba nerviosa el paisaje desde ahí, la torre más alta del castillo.

-Tengo ganas de brincar desde aquí – Susurró la castaña sonriendo de manera irónica. George soltó un suspiro algo decepcionado.

-Lynn… desde que Umbridge nos encontró en la sala de menesteres has cambiado ¿Sucedió algo?- Preguntó el pelirrojo cargándose sobre la pared de piedra.

-He estado muy nerviosa… pasaron cosas, sí. Pero no es algo de lo que deba hablar ahora- Respondió ella desviando la mirada. Si decía algo, podía morir ¿Quién no estaría nervioso en esa situación?

-¿Y qué hay de nosotros?- Replicó el gemelo, ahora mirándola fijamente. Joanne suspiró.

-Lo arruine todo. Lo siento – Dijo de manera suave, evitando mirar a George. Este estaba serio, como nadie nunca lo había visto antes.

-Entiendo-

Eso fue lo único que salió de la boca del pelirrojo.

-George. Me están buscando. Quieren que sea mortífaga. El… quiere que me ponga de su lado. Siento que si están cerca de mí, los arriesgo. Y lo peor de todo es que puedo morir en cualquier momento si se me ocurre abrir la boca. Estoy atada de manos, no puedo hacer nada. Ni por ustedes, ni por mí –

El pelirrojo detuvo a la castaña y la abrazó.

-Eso lo sabemos desde que llegaste. Nosotros decidimos quedarnos contigo, estamos todos juntos en esto, supongo- Murmuró George. Joanne sonrió levemente.

-¿Por qué no eres así de comprensivo en público?- Rió la castaña.

-Mataría mi imagen- Ironizó el pelirrojo. Joanne seguía riendo. Espero un momento en silencio hasta que la joven comenzó a relajarse – Es la despedida. Me voy en una semana – Dijo de repente.

La alegría de Joanne se fue al demonio en un segundo.

-Ahora sí que no podré entrar a la Madriguera. Tu madre pensara que te rompí el corazón – Bromeó para desviar la conversación, haciendo que George riera sonoramente.

-Está enfadada porque nos vamos de casa – Dijo suavemente.

-Puedes ir a la mía en vacaciones para recordar viejos tiempos- Susurró ella.

El abrazo culminó en silencio. Mientras George bajaba las escaleras, Joanne seguía mirando por la ventana de la torre.

* * *

Todo Hogwarts se había enterado que la célebre pareja había terminado. Joanne escuchaba rumores en los pasillos, en la biblioteca, en la sala común, en los dormitorios.

De hecho, si no se equivocaba, en ese preciso instante, durante uno de los TIMO, estaban hablando de ella.

Dolores los observaba a todos mientras completaban su examen, sentada en esa silla tan incómoda, esperando que ese momento terminara de una vez por todas.

Los alumnos levantaron la mirada al escuchar ruidos desde el exterior. Cada vez se hacían más fuertes y se escuchaba como si se acercaran cada vez más a esa aula. La directora se puso de pie para abrir la puerta y mirar que estaba sucediendo.

¿Fuegos artificiales?

Joanne observaba el techo del aula. De un segundo a otro todo se llenó de luces y de Fred y George montados en la escoba creando caos. De pronto todos estaban de pie aplaudiendo y riendo, mirando como Umbridge era perseguida por un dragón de fuego.

Los exámenes estaban en el suelo, siendo pisados por todos los estudiantes que ahora corrían hacia fuera para seguir contemplando el espectáculo.

Una gran W se veía sobre el cielo mientras casi todo Hogwarts aplaudía sonoramente.

Joanne estaba junto a Harry, quien de pronto perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo entre la multitud.

-Tiene a Sirius – Murmuró el azabache.

De un momento a otro la castaña era arrastrada por Hermione, quien corría por las escaleras del castillo junto a Ron y Harry.

* * *

Hola, he vuelto ahora en este fic :3 Los he tenido algo abandonados, lo sé. Pero estoy trabajando a tiempo completo y vamos, que lo único que hago cuando llego a casa es dormir xD

Respondo reviews:

**Katherine:** Muchas gracias! Lo siento por terminar lo de George y Lynn ;_; es que es todo tan complicado, la adolescencia y esas cosas xD Y también siento interrumpir tu estudio x3

**Oduvanchik Dandelion:** Siento la demora, pero aquí está el siguiente D: . Espero que estés leyendo este capítulo también :3

**Luna Mikaelson:**Gracias! Creo que nunca había hecho llorar a alguien con lo que escribo… la verdad es que soy una dramática extrema. Me gusta que este todo bien y de pronto todo al demonio xD

Lo de Snape me ha costado mucho, de hecho ni siquiera sé si lo estoy haciendo bien :c.

Y respecto a lo del Draco/OC, si, así es. Pero al que quiere celeste que le cueste, por lo que vamos de a poco.

**Silviaxl17:** Tú debes tener ganas de asesinarme así que… gracias por dejar review aquí también xD.


End file.
